Chelsea
by ladyluck538
Summary: This is based off what is happening right now. Nov. 2012 Chelsea is married to Adam, and he hasn't been the best husband as of late. And it's mostly because he has been putting someone else's needs above his wife's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chelsea part 1**

Chelsea looked around one last time. All of her clothes had been packed, and loaded up in her car. She thought about all the happy times, they'd spent right there on that sofa. All the times they made love, or just sat and held each other. She couldn't believe it had all come down to this.

She sighed and separated her car keys, from the estate keys. She heard the door open, she turned. Their eyes lock.

Adam walked in and closed the door. "Chelsea, hey." He looked down at her hands, holding the two separate sets of keys.

She tossed him the estate keys. He caught them.

"Are we playing some sort of a game?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

"What's going on Chels? I noticed your car, has quite a few things in it."

She smiled. "Their all mine I promise."

He didn't return her smile. "Giving some things to the goodwill?"

She didn't respond.

Adam walked over, and tossed his bag on the sofa. His eyes never leave her. "What are you doing?"

And without hesitation she answered. "I'm leaving Adam."

He rushed over, and grabbed her hand. "Chelsea, you are taking this too far, don't you think?"

"No, Adam. I am not taking this too far. You did, when you put Sharon's needs over mine."

"I didn't put her needs over yours. You are my wife. I love you, NOT her."

She chuckled. "You say that so well." She pulled her hand out of his grip, and took a couple of steps backwards.

Adam had a confused look on his face. "You don't want me touching you now?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Baby, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel-."

She interrupted. "Like I didn't matter? Like we were not even married? Like I should be grateful, because I'm living in this huge house, and you even married me?"

"Chelsea, look If I made you feel that way, I'm sorry."

Her eyes darken. "No, I don't think you're sorry. You're just shocked because I'm done taking it."

He grabbed her hand again. "Baby, if we just sit down, we can talk this out."

She jerked away. "Don't touch me, not ever again. You made me feel like sh##! I mean who tells their wife, that he has lunch plans with his ex?!"

Adam's eyes are pleading. "Chelsea, It was nothing. I just went to check on her."

"Well, now you can do it whenever you want. Oh but wait, you've been doing that anyway." She moved her hair behind her ears, and looked into his eyes. Tears threatening to spill over. "I loved you Adam. I really did. And I thought you loved me. But it turns out you didn't. You treated me like a nobody, who should be grateful to land someone like you. I didn't need this house, the money, or anything else. I just needed you. Which included your love and respect."

Adam's eyes are filled with rare emotion. "You have that...and more."

"Adam, please...just stop it. And you know what? After everything you've done, I still love you, and I'll hurt for awhile. But one day I won't." Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "You broke my heart."

He tried to move closer.

She held up her hand. "Don't. Let Sharon know you're free. Goodbye Adam."

She turned and walked out of the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chelsea part 2**

Chelsea opened the car door, and was just about to get in, when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Let go Adam."

"Chelsea, you've made your point. Now come back in the house."

She turned. "I'm not going back in there."

"Where are you going?"

She looked away. "I have an apt."

"Here in Genoa City?"

She replied. "Yes."

"When did you do all of this?"

She looked up at him. "While you were out taking care of Sharon."

"Chelsea, I don't want you to leave."

"I didn't want to leave, but you left me no choice."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't do any of this, to intentionally hurt you."

"Adam, I got the impression you didn't care how I felt."

"I did care. I still care."

She stared into his eyes, shook her head, and preceded to get in the car.

Adam grabbed a hold of the door, preventing her from closing it. "You're just throwing in towel, just like that?"

She threw her hands up. "Yep, I give up. I refuse to fight for my husband's affections. When I shouldn't have to."

"We made vows, Chelsea."

"Yes, we did Adam, and it's too bad you forgot them. Now move please."

"Do you need money?"

"I don't want your money. In fact all of the credit cards you gave me, are upstairs on the counter in the bathroom."

"What will you do for money?"

She stared straight ahead. "I'll get a job, like everybody else."

"Are you going to tell me, where you'll be living?"

"I don't see the point. If you didn't have time for me, while we were living together, what would make me think, you'd have time for me now?"

Little drops of rain started hitting her car, and his face.

Adam looked up, then back down at her. "Please, I'm begging you...stay."

"I can't, my pride won't let me. And that's all I have left. I would never put anything, or anyone before the person I loved. But you did. Move."

"Chelsea-"

"Adam, Move!"

He stepped back and she closed the door. Seconds later she was pulling off.

He watched until she was out of sight...

"Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it."

Chloe smiled. "No problem. And don't worry I won't say anything."

Chelsea laughed. "Yeah, right."

Chloe held up a couple fingers. "Scouts honor."

Chelsea questioned her. "Were you in the girl scouts?"

"No, why did I do it wrong?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't have time for cookies and campfires. My mom was too busy, teaching me other things. Like the art of stealing."

Chloe laughed.

*silence*

"Chelsea, are you ok?"

"No." She started fumbling with the rings on her left hand." Do you think I made the right decision?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's how you feel."

She sighed. "I made the right choice." She laughed. "You know, he actually told me, he couldn't have lunch with me, HIS wife, because he made plans with his ex."

Chloe laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah, you made the right choice. He's lucky you didn't cut off his balls."

Chelsea grinned. "Maybe I should have. And now I have to tell my mom and Jeffery. I didn't want to tell them before, because they might try and talk me out of it. They live for the almighty dollar."

"When are you going to tell them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Chloe looked around. "Do you need anything?"

"A job."

"You have a job. I want you to sketch, and don't stop. I'm going to find us an investor."

"But I need money now."

Chloe grabbed her purse. "I'll help you until then."

"Thanks but no thanks. You've helped enough. I'm going to get a job, and sketch in my free time. I can do it."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to do it for long." Chloe sighed. "Well, I have to get going, I have to pick up Delia from Katherine's."

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. And you'll be fine."

They embrace, then Chelsea walked her to the door.

As soon as the door closed. She buried her face into her hands, and sobbed...

Adam was in shock. He couldn't believe Chelsea had walked out on him.

He sat motionless on the couch, in disbelief, not sure of what to do.

A couple of months ago, he married the woman of his dreams, and now she was gone.

*doorbell*

He jumped up and rushed over to answer it. (Maybe she came back?)

He opened it and his eyes went cold. "What?"

Anita and Jeffrey smiled.

Anita looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"No. What do you want?"

Jeffrey looked at Anita, then Adam. "We came to see Chelsea."

"She's not here."

Anita didn't believe him, so she tried to look inside. "Where...is she?"

"I don't know."

Jeffrey's eyes widen. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"She left."

Something in his tone, told Anita that something was seriously wrong?"

"Like in...left, you?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "This house and everything that goes along with it...and yes, that includes me."

Jeffrey was stunned. "Why would she leave all of this?"

Anita interrupted. "What did you do to my Chelsea?"

"What did you do to your Chelsea? Teach her how to steal?"

Anita frowned, "If you hurt her-"

"If I wrote you a check, I doubt you'd care. Now, if that is all, I have something I need to get back to."

Jeffery couldn't believe how Adam was acting. "Your wife has apparently left you, and you're acting like everything in the world is fine! I'm appalled!"

"You'll be even more appalled after this."

He slammed the door in their faces.

Anita and Jeffery just stood there shocked...

Chelsea showered and curled up on the sofa.

Chloe had some furniture in storage, and she was kind enough to let her have it. She had really turned out to be a great friend.

*cell phone rings*

She looked down at it. It was Anita...again.

Her mother and father had called several times. She didn't feel like talking to them. She'd call them tomorrow.

She pressed ignore.

Chelsea reached over and grabbed the pill bottle, and took two aspirin. She had the worst headache, and her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

She never thought things, would turn out like this. Her prince charming had turned into a frog.

*cell phone rings*

She decided to just answer it, because it didn't look like they were going to stop calling.

"What?"

"Chelsea?"

It was Adam.

"What do you want Adam?"

"Are you ok?"

"I guess, I mean for a person, who just left their husband."

He ignored her attempt at sarcasm. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Adam."

"Are you in a safe place?"

"Yes."

"Where are you? I promise I won't bother you, I just want to know."

"I...have an apt near the athletic club."

Adam was relieved, he knew that was a nice area. "That's all you're going to tell me?"

"For now. Look, I just need some time by myself. To think."

"So, you plan on coming back?"

"I don't know Adam. I really don't know."

"Chelsea, I love you and only you. I just want you to know that."

She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Adam."

"I'm going to call you tomorrow. And everyday after that."

She disconnected the call, and turned off her phone...

Adam leaned back on the sofa. He had never seen Chelsea so angry.

He would give her time to cool off, but their marriage was definitely not over. There was no way, he was letting her go, not that easily.

His cell phone rung. He looked down at it. It was Sharon. He sighed and answered.

"What's wrong, Sharon?"

"They are after me, I know it."

Adam knew more than likely, no one was after her. He decided to ask anyway. "Who?"

"The police."

"Have they been there?"

"No, but I heard sirens."

"Sharon, it's probably just an emergency somewhere."

"Adam! No, they are coming to get me."

"Where are you?"

She whispered. "In the closet."

"At your house?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "I'll be there in a minute."

She sounded desperate. "Hurry."

"Ok."

He hung up. He was not in love with Sharon. She just wasn't capable of taking care of herself. But today was the first time, he felt like ignoring her. He felt a little resentful, because taken care of her, had caused him his wife.

He sighed and stood up. He had to go. Sharon had a mental illness, and it wasn't her fault. He had to help her. He owed it to her children, especially after all he had done.

He grabbed his keys and left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chelsea…part 3**

Chelsea heard fumbling, and then the door opened. She ran her fingers through her hair, and crossed her bare legs.

Adam smiled, walked in, and closed the door.

There were candles positioned throughout the room, which was the room's only source of light.

He looked around. "Are we having a séance?"

She shook her head. "No, a business meeting."

He sat his bag down on the table, and made his way over to where she was sitting.

He plopped down next to her, and looked her over. She was wearing a black lace nightie.

He reached over, and ran a finger down her neck, to the hollow part of her chest. "A meeting about what?"

She straddled him and started removing his tie. "Acquisitions and Mergers."

He smirked. "I can already tell, I'm going to love this meeting. What's first on the agenda?"

She leaned over and ran her tongue across his lips. "Getting you naked."

"Oh, I can help you with that." He kissed her hard, and they quickly undressed him.

After undressing, he stood up with her wrapped around his waist. "Mrs. Newman, are you ready for that merger?"

"I don't know, am I?"

He reached around, and touched her...there.

She closed her eyes and moaned.

He grinned. "Yeah, you're ready. There shouldn't be a problem, completing this merger."

"And what if I wasn't ready?"

He chuckled. "I'd have to get you ready."

She laughed.

He started kissing her neck, and moved up to her lips, kissing her hungrily. Their tongues fight for dominance, as her fingers run through his already wild hair.

Adam was a very aggressive lover, which was odd, because he was generally laid back.

It was obvious they were not going to make it upstairs. He walked over and placed her on the dining room table, and ripped her nightie in two, knocking over a vase in the process.

Chelsea jumped and sat up. She looked around the still unfamiliar room.

It all came rushing back. She was not at home with Adam. They were not about to make love. Her fairytale was over, because she had left.

It was just a dream.

She sighed and then a tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. (He doesn't deserve your tears. He was out taking care of Sharon, while you were at home...alone...grieving for your child...HIS child) "I should have left then."

She picked up her phone, and turned it on. She checked the time, it was a little after five. The sun would be coming up soon.

Her message alert signal, started going off.

She didn't even bother checking them. It was probably Anita, Jeffrey, or Adam. And she didn't want to talk to any of them. She'd eventually call her mother, just not today.

She sighed. She had to find job, and she had no idea where to start.

Maybe she'd check the bars? But they didn't open till noon.

Since, there was no way she was going back to sleep, she got out of bed, and decided to finish unpacking...

Adam hardly slept at all last night. He spent a couple of hours at Sharon's, before going back home.

Well, it didn't feel like a home anymore.

It was just a house.

Her side of the bed, _unoccupied_. Her side of the closet, _empty_. He felt strange and alone.

Adam couldn't deny the impact, she had on his life.

Her love had changed him. But now it was gone. She was gone.

The light went off, and he exited the elevator. He nodded at a few people as he walked through Newman Enterprises.

Eventually he made it to his office...well Jack's office.

He sat down at the desk, and flipped open his laptop.

There was a knock and then the door opened.

He looked up and saw Phyllis.

He leaned back and sighed. "What?"

She looked him over. "You look like hell."

"You'll be glad to know, I feel like it too. Now, what do you want?"

She handed him a folder. "Here is the marketing research, on that new product."

"Thanks." He looked down, then back up. She was still standing there. "You can leave now."

She crossed her arms. "This is Jack's office, I'll leave when I get ready."

"Suit yourself." He preceded to look through the papers.

"Adam, I know you're up to something. You haven't changed, I know it. You are just a snake in a suit."

Adam laughed. "Phyllis, Phyllis, Phyllis. I can always count on you, for some kind words."

"I just want you to know, I am watching you. And I don't trust you, at all."

"You should just move your desk in here. It would make it a lot easier. Now, if you are done, leave. I need to concentrate. I'm trying to figure out how to steal Newman from Jack. And if you have suggestions, please submit them, before the end of the day."

She glared at him. "Creep." She stormed out.

Adam smirked and shook his head.

He took his phone out of his pocket. _No missed calls._

He decided to just call her.

He dialed the number, and got a recording. He hung up, called back, and got the same recording. "This number is no longer in service."

He couldn't believe it, she changed her number...

It was almost two in the afternoon, and Chelsea has just left the athletic club. To her disappointment, they were not hiring.

The bar, where she use to work, was not hiring either. But that wasn't really an option anyway, it didn't pay enough.

She was really panicking, she had to find a job.

She was driving, when she spotted a now hiring sign.

It looked as if a new nightclub was opening.

She made a u turn, and turned into the parking lot.

She looked in the mirror, and reapplied her lipstick.

She felt a little uncomfortable.

She normally dressed for comfort, but Chloe insisted that she dress a little sexier. She told her, a beautiful bartender could make a lot of money in Genoa City, because of all the executives in town. But she needed to land a job, in a better bar, in order to reap those benefits.

After dropping Delia off at school, Chloe stopped by, and helped her get dressed.  
She brought over a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black heels.

Chloe swore she looked hot, but she didn't feel hot, she felt tight.

Chelsea got out of the car and walked into the building. She picked up a flyer. It read: Nick's. "Must be the owner."

She looked around. There were people everywhere. Every now and then, a guy would walk by and stare at her.

After standing there for a couple of minutes, she stopped a girl. "I'm interested in a job, who do I talk to?"

"The owner, I'll get him. Have a seat at the bar."

Chelsea nodded and walked over and sat down.

Nick was looking through various applications. *knock at the door*

"Yeah!"

The girl opened the door. "Someone is here for a job, she's at the bar."

Nick stood up.

He was really trying to be hands on with this business. He wanted to hand pick his staff himself.

He walked out of his office, and looked over at the bar. This was no college kid, she was definitely all woman. He straighten his tie and headed in that direction.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Newman."

Chelsea turned. "Nick?"

His eyes widen. "Chelsea? What are you doing here?"

She stood up. "I'm sorry. I had no idea this was your place."

"Yeah, it is. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

She just wanted to run out of there. But she couldn't, thanks to those five inch heels. "I was looking for a job, but you know what? Never mind."

She gathered up her things, and turned to leave.

"Why are you looking for a job? Adam isn't making enough?"

"We are no longer together. And I know that makes you happy, given how you feel about us." She held up her hand. "Sorry, I interrupted you."

She walked passed him.

Nick sighed. He had made his share of mistakes. But what if she was up to something?

She didn't look like she was up to anything.

Adam had probably used the girl, to further his own cause in some way. Maybe she really needed help?

His gut told him, she wasn't up to anything. And it was always right. (What the hell?) "Chelsea!"

She stopped and turned.

He walked up to her. "What do you know how to do?"

"Bartend."

"Didn't you use to bartend, at that bar across town?"

She nodded. "Yes, but then I married Adam. And he didn't want me working there anymore."

"How much experience do you have?"

"Too many years to count."

"Well, I want you to make me something."

"What?"

"Whatever you think, will get you the job."

She nodded. "Now?"

"Right now."

He turned and walked back to the bar, and sat down on one of the bar stools.

She took a deep breath and followed...

"What do you want, Adam?"

"Where is Chelsea?"

Anita sighed. "I don't know, Adam! It seems she has changed her phone number!"

Adam quickly realized, that Anita didn't know anything either.

He heard her screaming through the receiver. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing...Anita." He was really worried now. He had no idea where she was, or if she was ok. He tried calling Chloe, but she was ignoring his calls.

He realized Anita was still babbling. "I don't care how much money you have, Chelsea better-"

"Bye Anita." He disconnected the call.

He dialed a number, and man answered.

"I need to find out some information on someone. I want to know if they have rented any new apartments, in the last couple of weeks. Her name is Chelsea Newman. If nothing comes up, try Chelsea Lawson." He gave the man, who was a private investigator, some other personal information. "Call me as soon as possible. The quicker you find out, the more money you make."

Adam disconnected the call, and leaned back in his chair. "Where are you Baby?"

Thirty minutes later, his phone rung. It was the P.I.

He couldn't find anything on her.

Adam was really getting frustrated. "Try this name, Chloe Fisher. I can't give you anymore than that. Oh wait, yes I can."

He pulled out his personal computer, and went through some old Tag and Grab information. He gave it to the P.I.

It didn't take him long, to call back with a address...

"I don't blame you for changing your number. Make him sweat."

Chelsea laughed. "I didn't change my number to make him sweat. I changed it, because they wouldn't stop calling."

That statement confused Chloe. "They?"

"Adam, Anita, and Jeffrey. I couldn't think, because the phone was always ringing. And I found a job!"

"Where?"

Chelsea sat down on the sofa. "At a new upscale nightclub."

"Oooh, sexy. You should get plenty of tips."

"That's the goal. And you'll never guess who's the owner?"

"Who?"

Chelsea laughed. "Nick Newman."

Chloe screamed. "Why would you want to work for him? You should hate all things Newman."

"I only dislike my husband. The one who is having an emotional affair. And it's not like Nick and Adam are close. They are far from it."

"Why did he hire you? I mean after that whole Billy/Victoria thing?"

Chelsea started biting her nails. "I don't know, maybe he forgave me like you did?"

"Maybe. Well congratulations." Chloe giggled. "I would kill, to see Adam's face once he finds out."

"I don't really care, how he feels about it. But I don't want to talk about Adam. I just wanted to call and tell you the good news, and give you my new number."

"Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Chloe. I should really start sketching, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Do that. Bye."

"Bye, Chloe."

Chelsea disconnected the call.

She grabbed her pad, and started sketching...

About a couple hours later, there was a knock at the door.

She had no idea, who that could be. Chloe was the only person, who knew she was staying there.

She got up, and looked out the peephole. "Adam?"

She opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my wife."

"Why? Sharon's busy?"

"Chels, don't do that."

"What do you want Adam?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"As you can see, I'm fine."

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because you are my wife."

She sighed. "It's just a technicality."

"Ouch."

"Same thing I said, when you told me, you'd made other plans for lunch."

"It was nothing, Chelsea."

"It was everything, Adam. Because I learned where I rank, in terms of your priorities. And it's right below Newman and Sharon."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. And you shouldn't have come here. I am trying to move on with my life, let me."

"I love you."

She stared into his eyes. "You say that so easily. I almost believe you. But your actions say otherwise."

"Chelsea, I am LOST without you."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that."

"I still can't believe you left."

"Adam, I didn't want to, I told you that. I wanted to spend nothing short, of the rest of my life with you. Because you were everything to me. I just wasn't everything to you."

"You are everything to me."

She was really sick of listening to his bullsh#t. "I'm fine as you can see. Now, please leave, and don't come back."

She tried closing the door, Adam stopped her.

"I'll leave, but I'll be back. I love you."

He released the door, and started down the hall.

She closed and locked it.

She leaned up against the door. She was trying to be strong, but her heart was breaking. She felt the sting of tears, and with one blink...the dam broke...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chelsea…...part 4**

It's a week later, and Adam had not seen or heard from Chelsea, since the day he left her apt. He was trying to give her the space she needed, but he was miserable. He spent the majority of his time working.

He checked on Sharon a couple of times, but she was being taken care of by her son.

And Jack was really acting weird. Adam swore he was doing some type of drug. It had to be the painkillers, at least that's what he suspected.

He had practically taken over Newman Enterprises.

Jack still had the title of CEO, but everyone at Newman, was well aware, that Adam was running the show.

It called for long hours, but he didn't mind, because he hated being in that huge house by himself.

He missed his wife. He missed Chelsea.

Adam pulled out his phone, and looked through the many pictures of her. Some she didn't even know he had taken.

He took pictures of her sleeping, drawing, sitting by the lake, and just being.

He missed her so much.

He wondered if she was missing him, as much as he was missing her...

Chelsea wiped down the bar.

They were preparing for opening night, which was tomorrow. And everyone was working so incredibly hard.

She took a napkin and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She stepped back and surveyed the scene.

All the liquor was in place, so were the glasses, and everything they could possibly need to run a successful bar.

She looked up, and saw the other workers, frantically trying to get the tables in place. She threw down her towel, and walked around the bar...

Nick could not ever remember being this nervous. He was nervous, because this was his baby. His father was not apart of it, and that made him happy. He spent years trying to do what his father wanted, well not this time.

He double checked all the licenses, and made his way out into the bar area, to hang them up.

After they had been posted, he inspected the bar.

He was pleasantly surprised, everything had been put in its proper place. He couldn't find anything to complain out.

Chelsea had done an exceptional job. But where was she? Had she left?

He turned and looked around. He spotted her, helping another worker move a table.

It was one of the bigger ones.

Nick walked over and joined in. They both smiled and thanked him.

Chelsea was about to help move another one, when Nick stopped her.

"Chelsea, could I talk to you for a minute?"

She was a little nervous. Maybe he thought he could work with her, but changed his mind. "Is there something...wrong at the bar?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't see anything out of place. You did...are doing a really good job."

She smiled. "Thanks...Nick. I appreciate that."

*silence*

She waited for him to continue, but when he didn't , she spoke up. "Is there something else, I'm not doing, or should do?"

Nick shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just that...I feel like I should apologize, for judging you."

Chelsea sighed. "No, you had every right to feel that way. I did those things."

"Well, it's obvious you are not that person anymore. And...I just wanted you to know...you have really been an asset. You go above and beyond, even when it is not your job." He smiled. "For example, moving tables."

She wiped her hands on her jeans. "I was done...so I decided...it wouldn't hurt to lend a hand."

"Well, I think you are doing a very good job."

She nodded. "Thanks, that means a lot."

*silence*

Nick looked around. "Can't believe we open tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." She grinned. "And I don't think the owner, would want us, spending so much time talking, when there are so many things, that need to be done."

He grinned. "Dully noted."

"Are we done with this meeting?"

He nodded. "Yes, we are."

She playfully saluted him. "Later chief."

She ran off to help finish the tables.

Nick smiled and followed her...

After leaving the bar, Chelsea stopped by the coffee shop. She desperately needed a shot of caffeine.

She was so incredibly tired, but she was determined to sketch, once she made it home.

In addition to sketching for the fashion line, she had to finish making a suit for one of her coworkers, who happened to be, Nick's second in command.

Her name was Vivian, and she was a middle aged woman, who knew everything there was to know, about running a successful nightclub.

Of course, Vivian could afford to buy her own clothes, but Chelsea really wanted to make her something. And if it went well, she'd continue making them.

She didn't know why she offered her services. She had so much on her plate, because of the business she was trying to start with Chloe.

A business, that didn't look like it was ever going to get off the ground, because they were still having trouble, finding an investor.

Chelsea ordered a latte, and sat down at an empty table.

"Hello, Chelsea."

She looked up. "Well, if it isn't my estranged husband." She had not seen him, since the day he left her apt.

Adam ignored that comment. He didn't want to argue. He was just happy to see her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, since I'm not being treated like a doormat.

He realized she was still hurt, so if being mean to him helped, he'd have to deal with it. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

She leaned back. "Sharon, must be having a good day."

"I wouldn't know, her son is taking care of her."

Chelsea frowned. "I'm sorry."

He sat down. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Taking care of her has been your first priority, I guess you'll have to find something else to do. Poor Adam."

"Chels, stop it. There is nothing going on between Sharon and me. And I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about us." He reached over and touched her hand.

She quickly moved her hand up under the table. "There is no us."

He reached up under the table, and touched her thigh. "There will always be a us."

She pushed his hand away. "No, there won't."

"Yes, there will."

"Adam, I'm not going to go back and forth with you."

"Good, because for a minute, I thought I was in preschool." He smiled, but she didn't. The smile left his face. "I miss you, Chelsea."

The waitress walked up and sat her latte down. Chelsea smiled and thanked her.

She stood up. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because...I just have to."

"No reaction to what I just said?"

She shrugged. "When you had me, you hardly noticed me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Look, I have to go. Bye, Adam."

She left.

He got up and followed her out of the door.

He called out to her. "How are you getting by?!"

She turned and stopped. "I'm fine Adam. I'm doing what I always have." She smiled. "Not conning, just working."

"Where?"

"A nightclub. I bartend."

"Chelsea, you don't have to do that. You could at the least let me provide for you."

"I love my job. So, thanks, but no thanks. And I really must get going. Goodbye...Adam."

He decided not to follow her.

He didn't want to push too much.

He stood there until she got into her car, and drove off. And then he went back inside...

Opening night at the club was a huge success, so was the suit she made for Vivian.

Nick originally wanted her to wear, black pants and a black shirt, like the rest of the staff. Vivian and Chelsea didn't think that was a good idea, so they took it upon themselves to change it.

At first Nick didn't say anything, he just circled Vivian. Then he smiled and told her how much he liked it. He thought it was perfect.

Some time that night, Nick learned, that Chelsea had actually made it.

She was busy making drinks, when he walked up to her.

"I had no idea, I had a fashion designer on deck?"

She grinned and pressed the button on the blender. "Not yet, hope to be in the future."

"You should make all of her clothes, I'll pay you."

"Nick, you don't have to do that."

"I know, and this is not charity, you are really good. Thanks to Phyllis, I know a little bit about fashion."

"Your ex right?"

"Yeah." Nick looked over her shoulder, and spotted Billy and Victoria. Victoria looked upset. He was sure she'd seen Chelsea. "Excuse me, my sister just walked in."

Chelsea nodded. "Ok..."

Nick walked up to Victoria and Billy. He nodded at Billy, and hugged his sister. "Vic, you made it, thanks for coming."

Victoria didn't return his smile. "Nick, what is Chelsea doing here?"

"Working."

She was not amused. "Why is she working here? And for you?"

"Vic, she needed a job."

"Why? Did that sleaze ball Adam, kick her out?"

Nick didn't say anything.

Victoria's eyes widen. "He did...didn't he?"

"No, I think she left him. Look, I'm really not sure, but regardless they are not together anymore."

"How did she end up working here?"

"She came in looking for a job, not knowing I was the owner. But to make a long story short, I hired her."

Victoria was furious. "You did this...knowing what she did to Billy?!"

"Vic, do you honestly think she raped Billy? When has anybody had to rape him?"

Billy spoke up. "I resent that."

Nick glared at him. "Shut up. You can fool my sister, but you'll never fool me." He looked at Victoria. "Look, you forgave dad, and he was the ring leader. You know how he preys on people. She was broke, and here comes this man offering her all this money. And you know how persuasive he can be. And you have John, just leave it alone."

Victoria's eyes fell on Chelsea. "Has she said...anything about John?"

Nick sighed. "Vic, no. She is just trying to provide for herself. And she's really a nice person. Why she married Adam, I'll never know. Now are you going to have a seat, or stand here and be paranoid the whole night?"

Victoria looked at her husband, her eyes questioning him.

He grabbed her hand. "As much as I can't stand your brother, he's right. Let's move on. We have John, and she has never done anything, to make us think she wants him back. Let's not spend our life, worrying about it. Let's sit down, and drink as much as we can, because it's on the house."

Nick grinned. "My sister can drink for free, you have to pay. Come on, I'll escort you to your table..."

Chloe walked into the coffee shop, and plopped down at the first empty table she made it to.

Kevin walked up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just frustrated. I have been working so hard trying to find an investor, but every time I ask someone, they can't do it, because of other business ventures."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You'll get one."

She sighed. "I hope so."

Kevin walked behind the counter.

At that moment Genevieve walked up, and sat down at Chloe's table. "Hello, Chloe."

Chloe really didn't feel like talking, she turned her head, and rolled her eyes. "Hello."

Genevieve sat her purse down on the table. "Do you have a minute?"

"No, not really. Look, Genevieve, I'm in a bad mood, and I really don't feel like talking."

"If you give me a minute of your time, I'm sure you'll find, what I have to say...quite interesting."

Chloe turned and faced her. "Ok, what is it?"

"I heard you were looking for an investor."

Chloe's eyes widen. "Not just me, my partner too."

"Chelsea Newman, right?"

Chloe nodded.

Genevieve continued. "Well, I'm looking to invest. And I would love to see, some of Chelsea's designs."

Chloe didn't have time for jokes, and she was not one for biting her tongue. "I don't mean to be insulting, but I thought you were broke?"

"I am not broke."

"So, you're saying you have enough money to help us?"

"More than enough."

Chloe smiled. "Um...would you like something to drink?"

Genevieve returned her smile. "Yes, a cup of coffee would be fine."

Chloe looked over at Kevin. "Please, get this lady a cup of coffee!"

Chelsea couldn't believe how much money in tips she made. It was the most she had ever made in one night.

After all the patrons left, Nick gave a speech, about how proud he was to have everyone on his team.

After cleaning, everyone left, except Nick, Chelsea, and the security team.

Nick was in his office, when he heard a knock.

He called out. "Come in."

Chelsea opened the door. "I'm leaving chief."

"Wait, we can walk out together."

"Ok, I'll just wait out here."

She walked back out, and sat down at one of the tables.

About fifteen minutes later, Nick appeared.

"I'm ready."

Chelsea stood up. "Nick, before we leave, is it possible for us to have a quick chat?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I'm not causing a problem, between you and Victoria, by working here, am I?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chelsea. If Vic can forgive our father, she can forgive you. And she has, she was just...it is difficult...because of John...to see you."

"John, is her son not mine. She has nothing to worry about."

"That's exactly what I told her." He smiled. "So, no, I do not want you to quit. I plan on keeping you around, for as long as you'll stay. Oh, and don't think I didn't notice, how popular you were at the bar. It's that smile of yours…its magnetic."

She grinned. "Just...thanks...for taking a chance on me."

"No problem, now let's go home. I'm tired!"

She giggled. "Let's..."

"What about this?"

"Chelsea, I like them all. And she will love them too, relax."

"I'm trying Chloe, but I am so nervous."

Chloe grabbed her hand. "You are going to do fine."

"I hope so. I still can't believe this is happening. When I got your message last night, I was so excited, I could hardly sleep. Did she just walk up to you?"

"Yep, I guess Tucker must have told her."

"Maybe so. What time is she coming?"

Chloe looked at her watch. "Should be any minute now."

Chelsea looked around. "I hope she's ok, with seeing the clothes in this apt."

"Chelsea, she is coming to look at the clothes, not where you live." Chloe looked through the racks. "They are beautiful, and trust me, I know beautiful clothes when I see them."

"They don't look cheap do they?"

"Chelsea, no. You are talented. Damn, girl, start believing in yourself. You are the bomb dot com. If you don't believe in you, she won't either."

"You're right. This could be my only chance. Our only chance-"

*doorbell*

They looked at each other, then hugged.

Chelsea smiled. "I believe. I believe. Let's get this money."

Chloe grinned. "That's the spirit!"

Chelsea walked over and opened the door...

Chloe and Chelsea are sitting at a table in the athletic club, drinking and celebrating. Genevieve decided to invest in their fashion line, and they were ecstatic.

"Are you going to quit the nightclub business?"

Chelsea shook her head. "Oh no. This is a small victory, now we have to make it work."

Chloe looked up and saw Adam walking in. He instantly spotted them. "Don't look now, here comes your reformed psycho husband."

Chelsea was in the middle of taking a shot, she almost choked. "What?"

Adam walked up to the table. "Hello, Chelsea...Chloe."

Chloe threw her hand up. "Hey."

Adam's eyes fell on Chelsea. "Are you two having a girls' night out?"

Chloe smiled. "Kind of, we are celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

Chelsea shifted in her seat. "Um...we found an investor."

Adam's face lit up. "Well, congratulations."

Chelsea felt an emptiness, because there was a time, when she would be celebrating with him. But not this time.

Adam shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm proud of you, Chelsea."

"Thanks, I didn't do it alone, Chloe played a big part...in getting us the investor."

Chloe smiled. "And Chelsea landed that investor, with her amazing talent."

Adam stared into his wife's eyes. "I knew you could do it. Well, I don't want ruin the party, I'll talk to you later." He looked briefly at Chloe. "Chloe."

"Bye, Adam."

He walked away and sat down at another table, positioned where he could see Chelsea.

Chloe poured Chelsea some more champagne. "Let's continue our celebrating. And, I know you really miss Adam, I can see it on your face. Just try your best to ignore him."

Chelsea grinned and picked up her glass. "This will surely help with that." She raised it. "Cheers."

Chloe laughed and lifted hers. "Cheers!"

It's a couple of hours later, and Chelsea has just made it home. She is really feeling the effects of the alcohol. She kicked off her shoes, and collapsed on the sofa.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and then the doorbell rung.

She giggled. It had to be Chloe, maybe she sent the taxi away, and decided to stay over.

She jumped up, ran over to the door, and opened it.

"I kne-" Her eyes widen, and the smile left her face. "Adam, what are you doing here?"

He had a determined look on his face. "I'm here to see you."

"Well, I don't feel like talking."

"Me either, I'm here to celebrate."

He grabbed and kissed her hard. She pulled away, but he kissed her again, this time softer. He made his way inside, kicking the door closed. He reached back and locked it.

He wasted no time. He slipped his hand up under her shirt, pushing her bra up, while his lips moved hungrily against hers.

She broke the kiss. "Adam, no."

He ignored her, and moved down to her neck, sweeping his tongue against her skin. She felt her knees get weak.

The combination of his lips, his hands, and the alcohol, made her utterly defenseless...

She didn't know how they ended up in her bedroom, but Adam was coaxing her to lie down.

He stood up and removed his jacket, tie, and shirt.

Chelsea tried to sit up, but he was on her, pushing her shirt up, and taking each one of her mounds into his mouth.

"Adam..."

She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"Baby, I miss you."

She bit her lip and arched her back, as his lips clamped down on one of her breasts.

She moaned his name. "Adam."

He released her arms, and quickly moved down her body. He pushed her skirt up, slid her underwear down her legs, and kissed her in the most special of places.

She reached down, and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling hard.

Chelsea felt like she was on the brink, and then he blew on her, pushing her over the edge.

She was panting and out of breath, as she watched him remove the rest of his clothes.

He pulled her to her feet, and with one swift move, her shirt was over her head.

Her skirt soon joined her shirt, on the floor.

He turned her around and kissed the back of her neck, while at the same time guiding her back onto the bed.

Chelsea is lying stomach down, with Adam positioned behind her.

He kissed her all over her back, and then she felt him at her entrance. He whispered in her ear. "If you want me to leave, say it now, and I will."

She wanted to tell him to get out, but she couldn't. She missed him.

He took an ear lobe into his mouth. "Baby, don't you still love me? Because I love you...so much."

"Adam, I-"

He didn't wait for her to finish, his body entered hers, catching her off guard, and causing her to cry out.

He made love to her, until the moon traded places with the sun...

It was after one, when Chelsea finally woke up. Her eyes popped open. She sat up and looked to her right. Adam was looking directly at her.

She pulled the sheet up, in an attempt at hiding herself.

Adam found that amusing. "Chelsea, I know every inch of you, it's pointless to try and hide from me." He reached over and ran a finger down her back.

She pulled away. "Don't do that. Nothing has changed, Adam."

"Everything has changed, we made love last night."

"It was a mistake."

"Wearing white after Labor day is a mistake. We could never be a mistake." He sat up. "Chelsea, stop doing this, and come home."

"I'm already home."

"Your home is with me, your husband."

"My husband? You mean the one, who left me to grieve for our child alone?"

"I am really sorry, Chelsea. Really sorry."

"That's not enough, Adam." She pulled her knees to her chest, and hugged them. "Just please leave."

"You want me to leave, with all this love still between us?"

She stared straight ahead. "Yes, I do."

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "Don't do this to us."

She moved over. "You did this, not me. Now, please leave Adam."

"We need to talk, and I don't want to leave."

"Adam, I don't want to talk. I don't think you understand, just how much you've hurt me?"

"I do, and I'm sorry, that was not my intention. I was just trying to help a friend."

"She's more than a friend, Adam."

"Chels, I don't want Sharon. I want you."

She looked into his eyes. "See Adam, when you are married, nothing should come before your spouse." She turned away from him. "Just a little advice...for the next time you decide to make someone your wife."

He turned her face back towards him. "The next time? We are not getting a divorce."

She didn't respond.

"Chelsea, do you want a divorce?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what I want, but right now, I want you to leave."

"I'll leave, but I'm not giving you a divorce."

Adam got out of bed, and start dressing.

"I will never divorce you. I love you too much."

After dressing, he shoved his tie into his jacket pocket. He leaned down, and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll get through this. I love you, and I know you love me too."

He turned and left, seconds later she heard the door close. There were no tears this time…only regret...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chelsea…...Part 5**

Chelsea decided that it would best, if she just forgot about that night with Adam. She couldn't change it, so she just moved on. She spent all of her time working. She was either working on the fashion line, or at the bar. She hardly had any free time, and she preferred it that way.

She managed to avoid Adam for three whole weeks, or maybe he'd just given up.

For some reason, that made her sad. Maybe because she still loved him.

Who was she fooling? There were no maybes, she still loved him.

"Chelsea!"

She jumped and looked up into Nick's grinning face.

Her eyes widen. "I...I'm sorry...I was just-"

He interrupted. "Daydreaming. It's ok, I've been known to do it from time to time. What were you daydreaming about?"

She smiled. "Give me a raise, and I'll tell you."

"No chance, you make more money than I do...in tips."

Chelsea laughed. She looked up and saw Avery walking in, and she was headed straight for the bar. "Excuse me Chief, I have a customer. May I help you?"

Avery shook her head. "No...I'm here to see Nick."

Nick turned when he heard her voice. "Avery, Hi."

"Hello, Nick."

Nick hadn't seen her in weeks. "Is there something wrong?"

Avery looked briefly at Chelsea, then back at Nick. "No, I just needed to talk to you...that's if you have the time? And in private."

"Yeah...sure. We can talk in my office. Follow me."

They both head in the direction, of Nick's office...

Chelsea was wiping down the bar, when someone walked up, and whispered in her ear. "I can't believe, he is still dating his ex wife's sister. Tramp."

She knew that voice. It was Kylie, a waitress, who worked at the bar.

Chelsea was confused. "What are you babbling about?"

"That's his ex wife's sister."

"Yeah, so?"

Kylie twirled an Auburn strand around her finger. "Well, I heard they were dating."

Chelsea shrugged. "Their lives, who cares?"

"I care. That's disgusting."

Chelsea laughed. "And how many of these rich men, have you banged? Some would call that disgusting."

Kylie shrugged. "At least, their not related to any of my ex's."

Chelsea shook her head and laughed, as Kylie walked off.

A couple of minutes later, Avery walked out of Nick's office. She headed straight for the door. Seconds later Nick appeared.

He walked up to the bar and sat down.

The smile that he was sporting earlier...gone.

Chelsea walked over. "Need a drink, Chief?"

He looked up. "No, I just need to make better choices in life."

"Me and you both. I don't know if you are aware, but bartenders...make the best psychiatrists."

He grinned. "Is that right?"

"That is right."

"Ok...I slept with my ex wife's sister, and it was a big mistake. She loves me, and I don't feel the same."

Chelsea did not think for a minute, he would actually take her up on her offer. "Wow. Do...you still love your ex wife?"

"I'll always love her, but we shouldn't be together, so that's not it. I just rebounded with the wrong person. And I'm trying to fix things. But I hurt Avery in the process. So, psychiatrist, what do you recommend? "

"Better choices." She grabbed the tip glass, and pushed it towards him. "Bills only."

He laughed...

It's a week later, and Chelsea and Chloe are sitting in the coffee shop.

"Chelsea, we have clothes, an investor, but no name."

"We have a name."

Chloe sat her coffee cup down. "We do?"

"I would love to call the line...Reily."

Chloe smiled. "It's perfect." She grabbed Chelsea's hand. "I'm sure he'd loved it."

"You don't mind do you?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not."

The smile left Chloe's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea.

"What? Chloe, if you don't like it-"

Chloe interrupted. "It's not that."

"Hello, Chelsea."

Chelsea looked up and rolled her eyes.

It was Sharon.

Chloe looked at Sharon, then at Chelsea. "It was **_that_**."

Sharon continued. "Um...Chloe could you please give us a minute?"

Chloe leaned back in her chair, and crossed her legs.

Chelsea sighed. "It's ok, Chloe."

"Ok, if that's what you want. Just don't give her any matches...or lighters."

Sharon glared at her. "Don't try to pass off any babies, as someone else's."

Chloe stood up. "And this coming from the woman, who has slept with her children's grandfather." She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Sharon sat down. "Chelsea, I didn't come here to fight...I just wanted to apologize."

"For what? Implanting yourself in my marriage?"

Sharon moved her hair behind her ears. "For everything. I realize, that must have been hard on you."

"That's an understatement. I lost a child, and I had to go through it alone, because my husband, decided that helping you, was more important."

"I am so very sorry."

Chelsea sighed. "I don't think you are."

"Excuse...me?"

"I don't think you are, Sharon! I don't! I think you knew exactly what you were doing! You are a grown woman, you knew it was wrong to lean on a married man!"

"I was not my myself. But, I'm much better...I've been taking medication. And it's all because of Adam, if it were not for him...I-"

Chelsea interrupted. "Save it. I don't accept your apology, and I don't like you. And you don't like me either, you have showed that on more than one occasion."

"That's not true, Chelsea."

"Whatever, I don't care. Are you done?"

"Chelsea, nothing happened between-"

Chelsea felt herself getting angrier. "Are you done?!"

Sharon nodded. "Um...I guess so. I'm sorry, I bothered you." She got up and left.

Chloe rushed back over. "What did that b*tch want?"

"To apologize."

"You should have mopped the floor, with her bleach blonde hair."

Chelsea laughed. "Trust me, I wanted to."

Lauren walked in, spotted them, and headed straight for their table. "Hello, Chloe...Chelsea."

They smiled and both said hello.

Lauren continued. "Chloe, when you told me, you two had started a fashion line, I must admit, I had my reservations. But I was pleasantly surprised. That wrap dress you sent me, fit me perfectly, and felt great up against my skin."

Chelsea was confused. "What? Excuse me?"

Chloe bit her lip. "I...kind of stole one of your pieces, and sent it to Lauren."

Lauren touched Chelsea's shoulder. "That's just Chloe being Chloe. But I'm glad she sent it. It is beautiful, Chelsea."

Chelsea could not believe this was happening. "Thanks...Lauren."

Lauren continued. "So, beautiful, that I would love to see some other things. And I want to carry that dress, in all of my stores."

Chelsea's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes, So call me tomorrow, nine sharp. So, we can discuss the details."

Chloe squealed. "You bet!"

Lauren walked off.

Chelsea felt like she was going to pass out. "Oh my God! Chloe!"

"You're not upset are you?"

"Hell no!"

Chloe laughed. "And we have a lot to get done, in so little time."

Chelsea's eyes widen. "Yeah, I know. We need someone to design our logo, because we have to get it trademarked. The sooner the better. But at least we have the textile company lined up."

"Don't worry, we have Kevin. He can help us with the logo."

Chelsea covered her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears.

Chloe reached over, and placed her hand on Chelsea's arm. "Babe, what's wrong? You are supposed to be happy. In case you don't know, this is supposed to be a happy time."

"I've just been through a whole lot. But now, I can finally see the sun."

Chloe smiled. "You're going to be fine, Chelsea. Just fine..."

Adam was hard at work at Newman, when his cell phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked down at it.

He answered. "Sharon?"

"Hello, Adam."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm taking my medication, and I'm feeling more and more like myself, everyday."

"I'm really happy to hear that."

"Adam, I...ran into Chelsea."

Adam stopped what he was doing. He tried to sound as normal as possible. "How did that go?"

"I tried apologizing, but she's still angry."

"Yes...well she has a right to be."

"Adam, I realize what sacrifices you had to make...to help me. I appreciate it. I don't take it likely."

"I'm just happy you are getting better."

"I am, thanks to you."

*silence*

Adam shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I have to get back to work."

"Oh...ok, Thanks again."

"No problem, talk to you later."

He disconnected the call. He leaned back in his chair. He did not need Sharon bothering Chelsea. He was trying to give her space, and the time she needed. At this rate, she was never going to forgive him.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sharon, Sharon, Sharon."

He buzzed Mason. Seconds later he appeared. "Get me the number, to the best flower shop in town."

"Yes, Sir..."

After leaving the coffee shop, Chelsea felt inspired, and headed home to sketch.

She was at home, hard at work, when her doorbell rung. She had no idea who that could be.

Chloe was at home with Delia.

She looked out of the peephole. It was a guy holding a huge bouquet of red roses.  
She opened the door.

"Chelsea Newman?"

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you."

She instantly knew they were from Adam. "I don't want them."

The guy's eyes widen. "Maam?"

"Never mind, I'll take them." She took them and sat them on the coffee table. She looked around for her purse to tip him.

"It's already been taken care of."

She turned. "Oh...ok."

"And I'm not done, I have more."

"More?"

He smiled and nodded. "More."

"How many more?"

"Nine more..."

The scent of the flowers, filled the small space.

Chelsea sat down and looked around. One of the bouquets had a card. She got up and retrieved it. She opened it. _YOU ARE STILL EVERY PROMISE I WANT TO KEEP. I MISS YOU, I LOVE YOU, FORGIVE ME. ADAM. _

She missed him, she couldn't deny it. She wanted to call him. She wanted to see his face. She missed his kiss, his touch.

She sighed. Too much has happened. She tore up the card, and threw it in the trash...

It's a couple of weeks later, and although things, were going great with her fashion line, Chelsea was still working full time at the bar.

It was really busy that night, and Chelsea was exhausted.

Nick noticed how tired she looked. He walked behind the bar. "Chelsea, are you ok?"

She smiled. "Don't I look fine?"

"No, you look...tired."

The smile left her face. "I'm fine. I've just been working hard lately."

"Maybe you should take some time off?"

"Nicholas Newman, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not."

"Good, be-" She stumbled.

Nick rushed to her side. "Chelsea, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I...just...got a little light headed."

"You are definitely over doing it. Maybe, you should go and see a doctor?"

"Nick, I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. Come on, you can rest in my office."

"No, that won't be necessary. I should be fine in a few minutes."

He ignored her and led her to his office...

She took a seat on his couch. He leaned against the desk. "Chelsea, you should really go and get checked out."

"I'm fine...I just over did it, that's all. In fact, I feel a-" At that moment, Chelsea jumped up, and ran into the bathroom.

Nick was right by her side, holding her hair, as she emptied the contents of her stomach into his toilet.

After she finished, he handed her a paper towel. She wiped her mouth. "Thanks, and I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not easily grossed out. Now, will you promise to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, and I'm driving you home. I'll get someone to follow with your car."

She smiled. "Thanks, Nick."

"You owe me free advice."

She grinned. "Deal..."

**Part B**

Chelsea woke up the next morning, feeling worse than the night before. She called her doctor, and he managed to squeeze her in.

As soon as she arrived, she was weighed, poked, a urine sample was submitted, and all of her vital signs were taken.

She was sitting on the examination table, when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Chelsea."

She smiled. "Hello, Dr. Carlise."

He sat down. "So, you've been feeling a little sick lately?"

"Yes, just more tired than normal. And a little nauseous. I think I'm working too much, or maybe it's a virus?"

"No, it's not a virus."

Chelsea started to get a little nervous. "Did the tests reveal something else?"

"Yes."

"Am...I ok?"

Dr. Carlise smiled. "You're fine. Just pregnant."

Chelsea's mouth fell open. "What?"

Dr. Carlise repeated it. "You're pregnant."

"Are...you...sure?"

"Positive."

She buried her face into her hands. "This is not good."

Dr. Carlise removed his glasses. "After the miscarriage, and seeing how devastated you were, I...assumed, I was giving you good news."

"A lot has changed, since my last visit. My husband and I...we're separated."

"Oh...I see. I'm really sorry to hear that. Is the child's father around?"

"It's my husband's." She shook her head. "I have to be the most fertile woman, on this planet."

"Chelsea, do you need time, to make the necessary decisions?"

"No, Dr. Carlise. I would never have an abortion, if that's what you are hinting at."

He touched her hand. "It will work out."

Chelsea managed a smile.

Dr. Carlise continued. "I want you to start taking prenatal vitamins...immediately. I'll send the nurse in with some, and a prescription for more. And we have to get your appointments set up."

Chelsea nodded but her head was spinning. She could not believe she let herself get pregnant. After she was finally getting her life in order.

This changed everything...

Adam stared out of the window. He felt so empty, without her. It had been weeks, since he laid eyes on her. He didn't want to push too hard, but he missed her. He needed her in his life, without her, he felt lost. He was getting nowhere, doing it her way. Maybe, he should do it his way?

Chelsea went home, after leaving the doctor's office.

Before now, she never believed, reconciliation was a real possibility. Everything was different now, because she was pregnant.

She had to tell Adam.

She picked up her phone, and dialed his number, but changed her mind before the last number was struck. She placed the phone back on the receiver.

Maybe, she should just go and see him?

She sighed. "Or maybe not..."

Adam spent all day at Newman, it was after nine when he'd finally made it home. As soon as he removed his tie, and plopped down on the sofa, the doorbell rung. He thought he was hearing things, because no one ever came to see him.

He got up and headed over to the door.

He could see Sharon, through the glass.

He opened it. "Sharon? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I just needed someone to talk to. Are you...busy? Because if you are, I could come back?"

"No, not at all. Welcome to the house with a thousand rooms." He moved to the side and allowed her entrance...

Chelsea decided to make the drive to see Adam. She talked herself out of it, a couple of times, before deciding, that it was best, if she just told him the truth.

She had no idea, how he would feel about it, or how she was even going to tell him.

Maybe this was a sign, that she should give their relationship another chance...

Sharon took the glass of water from Adam. "Thanks."

Adam sat down in one of the chairs. "You look good Sharon. Like yourself."

She smiled. "I feel like myself. The past few months have been incredibly hard. But thanks to you, I made it through. I'm sorry...that you lost Chelsea...in the process."

Adam looked away. "She's not lost."

"She's really angry, Adam."

Adam leaned back, and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know."

"I got the impression, that she felt like the third wheel."

"She shouldn't have. She is **_the_** wheel."

"You can't deny, we do have a connection. Maybe, she sensed it?"

Adam sipped his beer. "Yes, we have a connection. No denying it. We probably always will."

Sharon tapped her foot on the floor, and looked around. "You really should hire a decorator."

Adam smiled. "Why? I like it. It's eclectic."

"It's tacky, Adam"

He shrugged. "To some."

*silence*

Sharon looked briefly at Adam. "Maybe Chelsea leaving...was the best thing, for us all."

That statement confused Adam. "Not for me...or her."

Sharon looked at him, with hopeful eyes. "Not if you still have feelings for me."

Adam sat up. "Whoa...Sharon, I will always care for you, but I love Chelsea. I'm a better person because of her. A happier person with her. I like who I am when she's around."

"You didn't like who you were...with me?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "We were not a good fit. I can be who I am with her, no pretending. And you don't want to be with me, not really. You are just feeling alone right now. I get it."

*silence*

Tears roll down her cheek. "It's rough, Adam. Having no one. I just feel so alone."

He placed his beer on the coffee table. "I'm really sorry, you're having a hard time."

He stood up, walked over, and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed. "No, one understands..."

Chelsea saw Sharon's car when she pulled up. She should have turned and left, but something propelled her to get out.

She walked slowly towards the house, and looked inside. Her heart hit the floor. She saw Adam with his arms wrapped around her...Sharon.

Sharon pulled away, and stood up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. You have done enough. You have sacrificed enough."

Adam leaned back against the sofa. "Sharon, you didn't bother me."

"I di-" Sharon looked up, and right into Chelsea's face.

"Sharon, are you ok?"

"Yes...yeah, I'm fine." She walked back over and sat down next to Adam...

Tears blinded Chelsea, as she walked quickly back to her car. She jumped in and left as fast she could.

She wiped her tears away. She would not subject herself, to being Adam's second choice ever again...

After walking Sharon out, Adam sat down and opened his laptop. He was just about to do a little work, when his cell phone rung.

He answered. "Yes?"

After listening for a couple of minutes, he responded. "Thanks for the update. And as long as you keep doing what you are doing, you will keep eating, and diamonds on those well manicured fingers."

Across town in the dining room of the Athletic Club, Genevieve leaned back in her chair, and crossed her legs. "This is the easiest job, I've ever had. Let's just hope, she never finds out, that you are the real investor."

"Just keep doing what you're doing. They ask you something, you just say, let me look into it, and call me."

"Ok."

"Goodbye, Genevieve..."

Adam was just about to start working, when his phone rung again.

He sighed, picked it up, and without looking at the number, he answered. "Yeah!"

"Adam?"

"Sharon? Did you forget something?"

"No, nothing like that. I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Chelsea..."

"What about Chelsea?"

Sharon just blurted it out. "She was at the house, and saw you consoling me."

Adam sat up. "What do you mean, saw me consoling you?"

"I saw her, when I stood up. And I was in shock, I didn't know how to tell you."

Adam could not believe his luck. "I...have to go."

"Ok...I hope everything works out."

"Bye, Sharon." He disconnected the call...

Chelsea felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

As soon she returned, she collapsed on the sofa. She just sat there for awhile.

Here she was pregnant and alone...again. "Maybe, Victoria and Billy want another child?" She laughed, but tears trickled down her cheeks.

She had no intentions of giving up another child. She was going to keep her baby. It would be hard, but she could raise it by herself.

She wiped her face.

*doorbell*

She looked at the time. It was after eleven.

She got up, and walked over to the door.

She looked out the peephole.

It was Adam.

She opened the door, leaving the chain on. "What?"

"Open the door, Chelsea."

"No, I don't want to talk to you. I want you to leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone, open the door. I know you saw Sharon at our house."

"It's your house, not mine."

"It is our house. Baby, open the door."

A single tear made its way down her cheek. "No, I just want you to leave me alone, Adam. Let's just get a divorce, an annulment, I don't care. I just want it to be over."

"We are not getting a divorce, Chelsea! Now, are you going to open this door, or am I going to have to kick it open?!"

She tried to close the door, Adam blocked it with his foot. "Chelsea?"

"Adam, move your foot, I'm going to open the door."

"Chelsea, if you don't, I promise you, I will kick it in."

"Maybe, I should let you, and watch you get carted off to jail? Move your foot."

He moved it, and she opened the door.

He followed her in and closed the door behind him. "Now, what you saw, was me comforting someone, who is struggling with her life right now."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God! I was struggling with my life, when I lost our child! Where was your shoulder, when I was hurting?!"

"I...should have been there. I'm sorry."

"I do not accept your apology. You don't love me, you never have. I was just somebody to past the time, until Sharon came calling."

"Chelsea, that's not true. I love you, with all of my heart."

"I want a divorce."

Adam's eyes darken. "I am not giving you a divorce."

"You can't make me stay married to you."

"Chelsea, don't push me."

"Are you threatening me now? Is this the Adam, I've been hearing about?"

His eyes soften. "No, I am not threatening you. I'm just trying to hold on to the woman, I love."

"If you loved me, you would give me my freedom."

"I'm not letting you go."

"Adam, I want a divorce! Please, if you cared anything at all about me, at any point in time...you'd let me go. I am so unhappy."

"Baby, I'm sorry you are unhappy. But no, I am not letting you go."

"Is it because we didn't sign a prenup? Because if that's it, I don't want any of your money. I'll sign whatever you want me to."

"Chelsea, I don't care about the money."

She crossed her arms. "I guess we'll be married in name only then."

"No, you're going to live with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I've tried it your way."

That statement confused Chelsea. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You're fashion business...it's really taking off."

"Yeah, So?"

"Say hello to your investor."

Her eyes widen. "No...Genevieve is our investor."

"No, Genevieve works for me."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't understand."

"I wanted to help you, Chelsea."

"Ok, so why are you telling me all of this now? What? Are you going to leave us high and dry, if I don't stay with you? You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I just want you back, Chelsea."

Tears filled her eyes. "And you would do this to me?"

"I don't want to."

"What if I just walked away?"

"You wouldn't. I know Chloe is struggling financially, and her family is relying on this. You wouldn't do that to her."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Adam, the man you married."

"No, you're not. Lock the door on your way out." She walked passed him, and went into the bedroom.

He didn't move, until he heard the bedroom door close.

He took off his jacket and sat down on the sofa. He had no intention of going anywhere...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chelsea…...part 6**

Chelsea jumped out of bed, and ran into the bathroom.

After emptying her stomach, she flushed the toilet, and brushed her teeth.

She walked out of the bathroom, and back into the bedroom. She still could not believe, she was pregnant...again. And on top of that, she was being blackmailed, by Adam. The man who claimed to love her. The father of her unborn child.

She grabbed her prenatal vitamins, and popped open the bottle. She emptied one into her hand, and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

She opened her bedroom door, and was shocked to see Adam stretched out on the sofa. "Adam...what...are you still doing here?"

He yawned and stood up. "I thought we should have a sleep over."

"That's not funny."

Adam continued. "You're my wife, Chelsea, and we should at the least, sleep up under the same roof."

"Are you seriously going to blackmail...your wife?"

"I'm not blackmailing you."

"Well, Adam, what do you call it?"

"Loving you."

"I'd hate to see, what you'd do if you didn't like me."

"I could never hate you Chels." He looked around. "I'll have someone come pack all of your things, and move them back to the house."

"I can't just leave, I have a lease."

"I'll pay the early termination fees."

"How nice of you." She shook her head, and walked towards the kitchen. He followed.

She grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. She popped the pill into her mouth, and drunk some water.

"Do you have a headache?"

She looked at him briefly. "No, it's just a vitamin." She changed the subject. "Don't you have to go to Newman?"

"Yes, I'm getting ready to leave. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She rolled her eyes. "As if you care."

"Chels, I care."

"Why don't you give me a divorce, and stop blackmailing me?"

"I am not...divorcing you." Adam's cell phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the number. "This is work, I have to take this. I'll see you tonight...at our house. Ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Chelsea, I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I can't tell, Adam."

He answered the phone. "Adam...I'll be there in an hour." He disconnected the call.

"Baby, I have to go." He moved closer. She stepped back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He turned and left. Seconds later, she heard the door close.

She would go along with things for now, it's not like she really had a choice...

"Let me get this straight, you are getting back together, with Adam?"

"Yes."

"Chelsea! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"What happened to sisters doing it for themselves?"

"We'll still be doing it for ourselves."

Chloe collapsed on the sofa, and looked at the almost empty apartment. "I thought you were done?"

"Well, we decided...to give it another shot."

"I didn't even know you were in contact with him!"

"We...stayed in touch."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, Chloe."

"Just be careful, that man is a shepherd for the devil, and he does not deserve you."

"I don't want to talk, about my relationship with Adam." She looked down at her watch." And we don't have the time. We really have to go, Billy is expecting us."

Chloe stood up. "Yeah, I hope he decides to sale us, that Restless style office space."

Chelsea was confident he would. "He will."

Chloe grinned. "Who am I kidding? Of course, he will. We are the mothers, of his only two children. He better."

Chelsea dropped her head. "No, I'm not Johnny's mother. Victoria is."

Chloe nodded. "I hear ya, And...I want to apologize for giving you a hard time, in the beginning."

"Don't apologize, I deserved it. I was not in a good place."

"I know a little about that...myself." Chloe looked around. "What about the rest of your things?"

"This is your furniture, remember? What would you like me to do with it?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. I don't need it."

"I'll store it on our property." Chelsea smiled and winked. "I might need it again."

"Chelsea, talk to me, why are you doing this? Why are you going back to that snake?"

"I love that snake." And that was not a lie. In spite of everything, she still loved him. "And sometimes I wished I didn't."

"Chelsea." Chloe hugged her. "As much as it pains me, I guess I'll have to support you."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

"But if you ever decide to kill him, call me, I'll help you hide the body."

Chelsea grinned. "Let's go..."

Chelsea didn't have to work at the bar that night, but she decided to stop by after the meeting with Billy. She was hoping Nick would be there, and he was.

He unlocked the door, and allowed her entrance.

After locking the door, he turned towards her.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here? You should be home...resting."

"What's that?"

He laughed. "I'm serious, you really should rest. And what did the doctor say?"

"I need rest."

"Chelsea, you really should follow the doctor's orders."

"I will, I promise." She looked around. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah, I was just working on a couple of things."

"I don't want to keep you, so I'll get to why I came by. I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure what affect, it will have on our working relationship."

"What's wrong?"

"I decided...I have decided to give my marriage another shot."

"Really?"

"Yes, we decided last night."

Nick walked towards the bar, and sat down.

Chelsea followed. "Nick, I understand if you don't want to work with me anymore. Given how you feel about Adam."

Nick stared straight ahead. "Why are you going back?"

"I have to give it another shot, even if it doesn't work out."

Nick turned and faced her. He just stared at her for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you, Chelsea. Is Adam making you go back?"

"Of...course...not."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

She used to be so good at lying, but for some reason it bothered her now. "Yes."

Nick glared at her. "Liar."

"Nick-"

He interrupted. "It's your eyes. I've been looking into them for awhile now. I know when you're genuinely happy, sad..." He smiled. "...and tired. And just by looking into them...right now, you are definitely not happy. And I know Adam, he'll do whatever he has to, doesn't matter how low, to get what he wants."

Chelsea sighed. "Nick, I'm going back because I want to."

He shrugged. "Ok, Chelsea, if you say so."

"I'm serious, Nick."

"I said ok."

"So, am I still employed, or should I bring in my shirts?"

Nick stood up. "You have a job, as long as you want one."

She smiled. "Thanks...Chief."

"And if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Chelsea looked off, then back at Nick. "Are we friends now?"

He chuckled. "I think so. Don't you?"

She nodded. "I would say so."

"Since we are friends, stop making me pay for advice."

Chelsea grinned. "Deal, as long as it's off the clock."

He nodded. "Ok."

*silence*

Nick still was not sold, on her reasons for going back to Adam. "Chelsea, just tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

"There is nothing going on."

"There is more to this story. I can feel it."

"You hate Adam, so you cannot be objective."

"I will...I can be, if that's what you need."

"I'm fine, Chief. I just have a lot going on."

Nick watched her closely.

Chelsea started feeling a little uncomfortable. It was the way he was looking at her. "Nick, don't do that?"

"Do what?"

She smiled. "Look at me...like that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Something changed in the air, this didn't have anything to do with Adam, or what she was hiding.

Nick walked towards her, but stopped just before reaching her.

His eyes were burning a hole into hers.

Every little sound...magnified.

Then out of nowhere, he said it. "I wish I could kiss you."

Her eyes widen, and for some strange reason, she asked the dumbest question ever. "Why?"

Nick flashed a dimpled smile. "Why? Because...it would be amazing."

"Are you saying this, to get back at Adam?"

"No, I don't care anything, at all about Adam. I'm saying this, because it's the truth."

Chelsea was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she had to do. "I better go."

Nick nodded. "Ok."

She headed towards the door.

She tried to pull it open, but it was locked. She turned, and bumped into Nick. "I'm...sorry."

"I have to unlock it."

She moved out of his way. "Yeah...you do."

Nick pulled the keys out of his pocket, but made a mistake, and dropped them. They both reached down to get them. His hand touched hers. He grabbed a hold of it, and they both stand, leaving the keys on the floor.

Nick stared into her eyes. "Beautiful." He pulled her to him and kissed her, moaning into her mouth, like he has been wanting to kiss her, for a very long time.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, holding her there, as his lips moved against hers.

He moved her away from the glass door, and pressed her up against the wall.

All of a sudden, Chelsea felt him picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He was insanely close. So close, she could feel his manhood pressed up against her. Hard. Ready.

His tongue made its way inside, sending shivers down her spine. He moved down to her neck, as his hands cupped her derriere, pulling her even closer.

Things were happening fast, Chelsea had to stop this, before it went further.

Chelsea pulled away. "Nick...stop."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Put me down...please."

He placed her on her feet.

She ran a hand across her mouth. "Whoa."

Nick nodded. "Wow."

Chelsea ran her fingers through her hair. "I have to go."

"You need to go."

Nick leaned down and picked up the keys. He unlocked the door.

He held the door open, she walked passed him. "Bye, Nick."

"I'm going to walk you to your car."

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm going to..."

She walked up to her car, and pulled her keys out of her purse. Nick took them out of her hand, and unlocked the door. He handed them back to her.

He stared into her eyes. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but he didn't. "See you later."

He walked off.

She got into the car, and started it up. She looked in the rearview mirror, and spotted Nick, standing on the sidewalk looking in her direction.

She backed the car out and left as quickly as possible...

Chelsea couldn't believe she let Nick kiss her, and not only that, she kissed him back.

She went back to the apt, and found it completely bare.

She sat down on the floor.

She needed time to think.

Her life was so crazy right now. Her fashion line was taking off, which was great. They even had a new office space. Billy had actually agreed, to sell them the old Restless style building.

She was experiencing some incredible highs in her career.

Oh the other hand, she was being blackmailed, by Adam, who she happened to be pregnant by. A pregnancy that no one knew about. She wished she could tell Chloe, but she didn't think she could keep it a secret.

She made a decision, at that moment, to keep her pregnancy to herself, until she just had to tell people.

Maybe, it was wrong keeping it from Adam, but she had to do what she felt was right.

She started thinking about, the day she lost Reily. The pain was unbearable. She had no one, not even Adam. It was one of the worst times of her life.

She found a way to get through it, but it was so hard.

Now, she was pregnant again.

God decided to bless her with another child. Why? She didn't know, but she was taking it for granted. Her child was a blessing, not an inconvenience, and it was about time she started acting like it.

She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. "I have you all to myself." For the first time, since finding out she was pregnant, she was truly happy...

Chelsea didn't have a key to the house, because she had given it back. She was shocked to see Adam there, and the movers leaving, when she pulled up.

She parked her car.

Adam was waiting at the door, holding a set of keys. "Hello."

Chelsea didn't respond.

Adam continued. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, blackmail. What am I supposed to say?"

"Hi."

She rolled her eyes, and walked passed him.

He closed the door and followed her in. "All of your things are in your room."

She turned and looked at him. "You're not making me sleep with you?"

"No, but my door is always open."

She ignored that comment. "Which room am I sleeping in?"

"The huge guest room, with a view of the lake."

She nodded. "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to lie down."

He handed her the set of keys. "Hungry?"

"No, Adam, I'm fine."

She started up the stairs.

"Chelsea?"

She stopped and turned.

"Do you think we need a decorator?"

She found that question odd. "A what?"

"A decorator, to come in and fix the place up."

"Adam, it's fine. It has character."

He smiled.

She started back up the stairs.

She heard him speak again. "You're going to love me again, I swear."

She stopped, and without turning replied. "I love you, Adam. I just don't believe in us anymore."

"We'll have to work on that."

She continued up the stairs, and Adam looked on, until she was out of sight...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chelsea…part 7**

Adam was up early as usual. He was getting ready to go to Newman.

It has been three weeks since Chelsea moved in, and even though they were sleeping under the same roof, he barely saw her.

She was either working on her fashion line, or working at the bar.

He didn't even understand, why she was still working at the bar, when her fashion line was taking off. Maybe, she just liked it there, or maybe she was trying to avoid him...

Adam slid on his jacket, grabbed his things, and walked out of his bedroom.

He was just about to head downstairs, when he looked down the hall, and saw that Chelsea's room door was open.

Her door was never open. The only time it was open, is when she was not at home.

He knew she was still home, because she was never up this early.

He walked down to her room.

He looked in, there she was, sprawled across the bed, still dressed in all black, which was her uniform, at the bar where she worked.

She looked exhausted.

She even still had on her shoes.

He should have turned and left, but he rarely got the opportunity, to look at her.  
She avoided him like the plague.

He didn't know how they got to this point, well...yes he did.

They use to be each other's best friend, but now she couldn't stand the sight of him. But he still adored her. She was everything to him.

Chelsea stretched and opened her eyes, and saw Adam looking back at her. She sat up. "Adam...what are you doing?"

"Looking at you sleep."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why? Are you thinking about killing me?"

"I'm thinking about making love to you."

She rolled her eyes. "That has already done enough damage. No, thanks."

"What are you talking about?"

(Damn it.) Chelsea kicked off her shoes. "Nothing, I...just felt like...it was mistake. It...was confusing, that's all."

"Why?"

"Adam, we are not in a good place."

He leaned up against the door frame. "We'll get back to the place, we're supposed to be at."

"How?"

"We can start, by having dinner."

She pulled her hair up. "Are you asking?"

"Of course, it's totally up to you."

"I wasn't sure, if this was apart, of the blackmail deluxe package."

Adam laughed.

"Adam, it's not funny."

"Chelsea, I just wanted the chance to make things right."

"So, you thought blackmail was the way to go?"

He shrugged. "You more than anyone should know, there are times, when you have to do things, the not so nice way."

"Not when you love someone."

"Especially, when you love someone. Years from now, when we have a million kids, running around this great big mausoleum, you're going to understand. I'm fighting for our future."

"Now, you think it's worth it?"

"I messed up Chelsea. I did. I know it. I'm paying for it. You have every right to be upset, but don't give up on us. Especially, when there is so much love still between us." Adam looked at his watch. "I have to go."

She threw her hand up. "Bye."

He chuckled. "I love you."

She didn't respond.

"You don't have to say it back, I know you still love me. There was a time, when I was not sure. I'm positive now."

"Why are you so positive now?"

"I can feel it..."

"So, how is everything going with you and that snake?"

Chelsea laughed. "His name is Adam."

"Whatever, how is everything?"

Chelsea picked up one of her sketches, and stared at it. "I think the collar needs to be different."

Chloe snatched the sketch. "Stop trying to avoid the question. It's been almost a month, and I haven't heard you say anything about him."

Chelsea sighed and walked off.

She walked around her desk, and sat down. "We're taking it slow."

"Slow as in...no sex?"

"No anything."

Chloe's eyes widen. "Forgive me, but I thought you two, were working on you're marriage?"

"Sex does not a marriage make."

"I know that, but it helps."

Chelsea laughed. "You want me to have sex...with the snake?"

"Snakes make the best lovers. Am I wrong?"

"I'd never tell you."

Chloe laughed. "You two cannot be sleeping in the same bedroom?"

"No, actually we're not."

"It's only a matter of time, before you or Adam, take that long walk down the hall. Just use protection, or I promise, you will get pregnant. It always happens that way!"

Chelsea quickly changed the subject. "Enough about my love life, we have work to do..."

Phyllis stood up. "I guess everything is in order."

Adam leaned back. "I would say so." He looked around the room. "Thanks team, thanks for all the hard work."

Everyone left the conference room, except Phyllis and Adam.

Adam was in the process, of putting his papers back in their respective folders, when he looked up, and saw Phyllis still standing there. "What do you want Phyllis?"

She smirked. "Oh, nothing."

He grinned. "Yeah, right. Spit it out."

She tossed her notepad on the table. "Are you aware, that Nick has a new club?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you ever visited?"

"Hell no. He probably has a sniper on the roof, waiting for me to drive up."

Phyllis laughed. "True. Are you and Chelsea having problems?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Did you know she was working for Nick?"

Adam tried to keep his cool. He continued to organize his papers. "Doing what?"

"You didn't know, you're wife was working for my ex husband? Oh yeah, you two are definitely having problems."

Adam ignored that last comment. "How long?"

"Months, and their actually pretty cozy. No one told me. I saw it with my own eyes, and I know Nick...very well. He has the hots for your wife."

Adam forced a smile. "Jealous?"

Phyllis grabbed her notepad. "You should be worried! Have a nice day." She laughed and headed out of the door.

Adam couldn't believe, Chelsea did not tell him, she was working for Nick...

After leaving her office, Chelsea made her way to the coffee shop. She didn't have to work at the bar, so she decided to pick up some coffee, and head home.

She walked in the coffee shop, and headed straight for the counter. She ordered a cup of decaf, and sat down.

She opened up her folder, and started looking through the various sketches.

"Their perfect."

She grinned and looked up. "Hello, Nick."

"Hello, Chelsea."

She pulled out a chair. "Have a seat."

Nick sat down. "Thanks."

The waitress walked up, and sat Chelsea's coffee down on the table. She then took Nick's order and left.

Chelsea sipped on her coffee. "I can't believe you're not at the club?"

"I'm taking the night off. I'm going to spend it with Faith. They can handle it."

"You are such a good father. I hope...my future children, are blessed to have a father like you."

"Well, say the word, and we can make that happen."

She laughed...

Adam was on his way home, when he spotted Chelsea's car, parked at the coffee shop.

Nick's car was parked right next to it.

He made a U turn and pulled into the parking lot...

The waitress sat Nick's drink down and left.

"Chelsea, I think we should talk about, what happened that day at the club. It's been three weeks, and I don't want to pretend like it never happened."

"I kinda thought we were...trying to pretend, like it never happened?"

"I can't pretend like it never happen, because it made me want more."

"Nick, I-

"How's it going?"

Chelsea looked up, and right into Adam's face.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Adam."

"Hey, Baby." He leaned down and planted a hard kiss on her lips. He pulled out a chair, and sat down on the other side of Chelsea. He looked across the table. "Nicholas."

Nick didn't even acknowledge him. He grabbed his coffee and said. "Talk to you later, Chelsea." And then he was gone.

Chelsea looked over at Adam. "What was that?"

He leaned back. "What?"

"That kiss?"

He shrugged. "I was just kissing my wife."

"It felt like you were marking your territory."

"Is that something I need to do?"

"What?"

Adam stood up. "Let's go home, we need to talk." He reached for her hand.

She ignored it, stood up, grabbed her things, and headed for the exit.

He followed...

They walked into the house.

Chelsea sat her things down on the coffee table. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were working for Nick?"

"How did you find out?"

"Was it a secret?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Adam. Maybe because of your history with Nick."

"You couldn't find another place to work?"

"I needed a job, he gave me one."

Adam stared at her for a moment. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Is there something going on between you and Nick?"

Chelsea's eyes widen. "What?"

"Are you f**king Nick?"

"No, Adam. I'm not."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Has he touched you...at all?"

"Adam, where is all this coming from?"

He buried his face into his hands and sighed. "You kissed him."

She didn't respond.

"At least you're not denying it." Adam looked up at her. "Are you seeing him?"

"No."

How many times, have you let him touch you?"

"Adam, it was once. Just one time."

"One time is too many."

"I didn't cheat, we were...are not together."

He stood up and walked towards her.

She detected something in his eyes, that scared her. She stepped back.

He stopped just short of reaching her. "We're married, and you cheated."

"I did not cheat. And don't talk to me about a cheating! Please don't."

"I never touched Sharon."

"Maybe not, but is it possible, you wanted to?"

"No, because I loved you. I love you. I cannot believe you let Nick kiss you."

"Well, I can't believe you did a lot of things. So, I'm assuming you don't want me anymore, am I free to go?"

"Free to go?"

"Are you done blackmailing me?"

"Not hardly." He shoved his fists into his pockets. "Sweetheart, we're just getting started."

"So, what are you planning? Are you going to..._**get**_ me back, for kissing Nick?"

He glared at her. "I would never do a thing like that."

"We're done talking, I'm going upstairs." She grabbed her things and left.

Adam walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink...

**Part 2**

*cell phone rings*

Chelsea stretched, and looked at the time. It's early the next morning.

She grabbed her cell phone, and answered. "Hello. Hey, Kylie...What?! Oh my God! Are you sure? Oh my God! I have to call you back."

Chelsea jumped out of bed, and opened her bedroom door. She ran down the hall to Adam's room.

His door was already open.

He was putting on his tie.

She went inside. "Adam, I cannot believe you."

He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Did you burn down Nick's club?"

"Nope." He turned and finished putting on his tie.

"Liar! If you didn't burn it down, why aren't you all that shocked?!"

He slipped on his jacket. "I saw it on the news."

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

He walked up to her. "Nope."

"I don't believe you."

He shrugged. "It's the truth."

Before she could stop him, he gave her quick hard kiss.

"Adam, don't do that."

Adam smirked and walked passed her. "You should have told Nick that."

She followed him. "Don't you care that his club is gone?!"

He started down the stairs. "Nope."

"Adam, I really hope you didn't have anything to do with it."

Adam reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned. "I didn't do it Chelsea, because If I would have done it, he would have been in it."

She shook her head. "Wow. I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm Adam, your husband, the one you cheated on. Since, your nights are free, I want us to start having dinner. Starting tonight."

He picked up his things and left...

"I can't believe what happened to Nick's club."

Chelsea leaned back in her chair. "Me either."

"Maybe, Adam did it."

Chelsea's heart started beating fast. "Why...do you say that?"

Chloe laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down, girl. Do you think he did it?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

"Me either. I was just kidding."

"Hello, Chelsea...Chloe."

Chelsea looked up, and saw Nick walking in. She stood up. "Nick...I've been trying to call you."

"It's been a busy morning."

Chloe walked over to him. "I'm sorry about your club, really sorry."

"Thanks, Chloe."

She walked back over to her desk, and sat down.

Nick's eyes fell on Chelsea. "Are you going to be ok...financially?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only have myself to blame."

"Why...do you say that?"

"They think it was the electrical wiring. It was giving me problems...when I first bought the place, but I didn't do what was recommended."

"Are you going to rebuild?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Good."

He stared into her eyes. "I still would love to talk to you...if that's ok?"

She smiled. "That's fine."

He smiled. "Great. Well, I won't keep you. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Nick."

He reached over and touched her hand. "Bye...Chelsea."

He turned. "Bye, Chloe."

She smiled and waived.

As soon as the door closed, Chloe jumped up. "What was that?"

Chelsea sat down. "What?"

She pointed at the door. "_**That**_...sl*t!"

Chelsea laughed. "Nothing."

"No, no, no, no! I am not blind. Is something going on between you and Nick Newman?"

"No. I'm married to Adam."

"I know, but-."

"Let it go Chloe. There is nothing going on between me and Nick."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I say so. Now, go back over there, and do some work."

"Ok...sl*t!"

Chelsea laughed...

Chelsea ended up staying, at the office later than normal. She didn't want to go home, because she knew Adam would be waiting.

She was hoping by the time she'd made it home, he would be asleep.

Chelsea unlocked the door, and went inside. She didn't see Adam, so she headed straight for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

She stopped, and spotted Adam coming out of the kitchen. "I was going...up to my room."

"No, we are going to have dinner."

"Adam, it's late."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well, we can eat together."

"Why?"

"Because, that's what married couples do."

"Adam, I'm not interested in having dinner with you."

"Who would you prefer, Nick?"

"How often are you planning on, bringing up Nick? I'm asking, so I can be better prepared."

"About as much as you bring up Sharon."

She glared at him. "I am going up stairs."

"Chelsea, don't even think about it. And don't tell me, what you are going to do. I'll tell you, what you're going to do."

He walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair. "Now, come on over here, _**Sweetheart**_, and have a seat."

She decided to just do it, and get it over with. "I'll have dinner with you, and not because I want to. I'm just tired, and I don't feel like arguing all night."

Adam shrugged. "Works for me."

She walked over and sat down.

He leaned down, and tried to kiss her. She moved away. "Don't."

He looked briefly at her, then went into the kitchen.

He returned, and sat a plate down in front of her. "Your favorite."

Chelsea looked down at the food. "Is it poisoned?"

Adam sat down. "Nope."

He poured himself a glass of brandy. He poured her a glass of red wine.

He push the glass over to her. "Drink up."

"I don't want any."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't, Adam."

"Scared I'll take advantage of you? I'm going to do that anyway. You don't have to drink for me to do that."

She frowned. "You're not touching me, and are you drunk?"

"Did you makeout with Nick?"

Chelsea threw her hand up. "Adam, what's the point of all of this?"

"Of what? Dinner?"

"Me living here. It's obvious we're over."

Adam downed his drink and poured himself another one. "Says, who?"

"This...the way you're acting, the way we relate to one another. There is nothing left."

"Oh, Baby, there is a lot left."

She shook her head. "Whatever Adam, let's just eat."

He lifted his glass. "That's the spirit."

She rolled her eyes, and forced herself to eat...

After Chelsea finished eating, she stood up, and dropped her fork on the plate. "Done!" She looked down at his plate. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I was more thirsty...than hungry."

She smiled. "Pity. Good night, Adam."

She walked towards the stairs.

She looked back, and saw him getting up.

She ignored him, and started up the stairs.

She could hear his footsteps behind her.

After reaching the top of the stairs, she turned left, but was quickly pulled in the opposite direction.

She jerked away. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"You're sleeping in our room tonight."

"No, I'm not." She started back down the hall, but Adam grabbed, scooped her up, and carried her in the opposite direction.

"Adam, are you adding rape, to the list of things you've done?!"

"If it comes down to that."

"Put me down! Are you crazy?!"

He look at her and winked. "It depends on who you ask. I take that back, you could probably ask anyone, and I'm sure they'd say yes."

He walked into the huge master bedroom, and dropped her on the bed.

She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down.

"Chelsea, don't get out of that bed."

"Adam, you have lost your mind!"

He removed his tie, and tossed it. "Sure have."

He moved over her.

Her heart felt like it was going to come out of chest. And not because of fear. It was pure excitement.

He leaned down and kissed her.

She was expecting rough, but she got soft...tender. (Don't kiss him back. Don't kiss him back. Do not kiss him back.) At least that's what she was telling herself, but before she even realized what she was doing, her fingers moved up the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

After everything...she still craved this man.

Adam moved his lips slowly against hers, sweeping his tongue in and out of her accepting mouth.

To her disappointment, he didn't make a move to undress her.

She reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She helped him out of it.

That was all the encouragement he needed, because he broke the kiss, and pulled her shirt over her head.

She unfastened his pants, kissed his stomach, and slid them, along with his boxers, down his legs.

He pulled her to her feet, and bent down, sliding his hands up under her skirt. He grabbed a hold of her panties, and pulled them slowly down her legs.

He picked her up, pushing her skirt above her waist.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, the hardest part of him, sunk deep into her...

It's the next morning, and Chelsea is just waking up. She sat up, and looked around the room. There was no sign of Adam.

What in the hell had she done last night?

She reached down and touched her stomach.

She was so happy, she had not started showing yet. Not that it mattered, because Adam was so incredibly drunk, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

She got out of bed, and put on one of his shirts.

She made her way downstairs...

She walked into the kitchen, and was shocked to see Adam, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"I...thought you were gone."

"I'm leaving as soon as the room stops spinning."

"Oh, ok. I...just came down for some water."

She grabbed a glass, and filled it up.

She was on her way out of the kitchen, when she heard Adam.

"Chelsea."

She stopped and looked at him.

"I want to apologize...for last night."

"Which part?"

"Everything."

She nodded and headed out of the kitchen.

She started up the stairs. She smiled to herself...remembering the events of the night before...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chelsea…...part 8**

Adam decided to stop by the coffee shop on his way to work.

He was just about to leave, when Nick walked in.

He waited until Nick finished ordering, and then approached him.

"Nicholas."

Nick looked briefly at him, grabbed his cup, and walked over to get some sugar.

Adam followed him. He sat his coffee cup down. "Chelsea, is my wife. Mine. Don't ever touch her again."

Nick glared at him. "Don't threaten me, Freak."

Adam smiled. "Not a threat. It's a guarantee."

Nick looked around. "I don't see anyone, holding you back."

Adam picked up his cup, and took a sip. "I am really sorry, about your club."

Nick frowned. "No, you're not."

Adam shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, I am lying. I'm really not. How did you guess?"

"Are you holding something over Chelsea's head, because I don't understand, why she would ever go back to you?"

The smile left Adam's face. "Why do you care?"

"I like her, and I think she deserves better than a kidnapper."

"Stay away from my wife."

"Or what, Freak?"

Adam stared him down. "I'm going to peel you like a potato."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Adam winked and walked away.

Nick shook his head, and walked in the opposite direction...

Dr. Carlise looked at the monitor. "Everything looks fine. There is the head."

Chelsea smiled. "Awww..."

Dr. Carlise continued. "It's too early, to tell if its a girl or boy."

"I don't want to know. I want to be a surprised."

"Well, surprised you will be."

He printed out the pictures, and handed them to her. She stared at the print out. "My baby."

Dr. Carlise smiled. "Yes, it is."

Chelsea sat up. "And everything is fine?"

"Perfect."

She looked back down at the picture.

He turned on the lights. "Do you have any other questions?"

She looked up. "No."

"Ok, I'll see you in four weeks."

"Ok, and thanks, Dr. Carlise."

He touched her hand and left.

Chelsea ran a finger across the photo. "Hello, Sweetheart..."

Chelsea is on the hospital elevator, headed down to the lobby.

She couldn't help herself, she could not stop staring at her baby's picture.

The bell went off, and then the elevator door opened.

She exited, then heard a familiar voice.

"Chelsea?"

She looked up, and there was Nick. She quickly jammed the picture into her pocket. "Nick...Hi."

He walked up to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...of course, just getting a check up."

"Is everything where it's supposed to be?"

She grinned. "Well, there were a couple things out of place, but they took care of them. What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting, about an upcoming charity event."

"It's over?"

Nick nodded. "It is over. Where are you headed?"

"To get food."

"How about...we get...food...together?"

She nodded. "Ok."

Nick smiled. "Ok."

She pulled her keys out of her purse. "I guess, I could follow you?"

Nick shook his head. "I'd rather you sat beside me...in my car."

"Are you a safe driver?"

"The safest. I'll even strap you in."

She laughed. "Ok, lead the way..."

Adam looked down at his watch, he was waiting on Sharon.

He had not seen her, since the day she left his house.

He called to check on her, and she was in the area, so they agreed to meet for lunch.

He smiled when he saw her walk in.

Sharon walked up to the table.

Adam stood up, and they embraced.

"Hello, Sharon."

"Adam."

They both take their seats. "It's good to see you, Sharon."

"You too. How are things at Newman?"

"Better than expected. How are things with you?"

Sharon moved her hair behind her ears. "Great. Things are really going great."

"Good, I'm really happy to hear that."

"Did you manage to fix things with Chelsea?"

"Define fix."

"So, I'm guessing that's a no. Have you seen her?"

"Everyday, she lives with me."

That statement confused Sharon. "She lives with you?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "That's great, isn't it?"

Adam sighed, and straighten his tie. "I don't really want to talk...about Chelsea."

Sharon didn't think he would really open up to her, so she wasn't all that shocked, when he shut her down. "Ok...if that's what you want."

"It is."

The waiter walked up, and poured them both a glass of water, took their orders, and left.

"How are your therapy sessions going?"

"Really great. I feel like, I have control of me again. Now, I just have to work on rebuilding, some of the relationships, that I destroyed."

"And that would include my father?"

"Hopefully, one day. Right now, I'm focusing on my children."

"Sharon, do you think that's wise?"

"Adam, I know how you feel about Victor, but he has really been good to me."

"Really? You call that good?"

"I'm not referring to the past few months. I'm referring to the last fifteen years."

"Sharon, I-"

Adam looked up and saw Chelsea and Nick walking in.

Sharon noticed the change in his eyes.

She turned and her eyes widen. "What in the world, are Chelsea and Nick doing together? I didn't even realize they were friendly."

"Seems...my wife has been working for your ex husband."

"Really? I thought he hated her, especially with the whole Billy, Victoria thing."

"Nick, could never truly hate...anyone that has a vagina."

Sharon laughed...

Nick and Chelsea were laughing and talking, when Nick spotted Adam and Sharon.

The smile left his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea.

"Nick, what's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

"Adam is here...with Sharon."

"What?" Chelsea looked around, and there was Adam...with Sharon. "Some things never change."

"Tell me about it. Let's go somewhere else."

"Nick, we don't have to leave. I don't care about them."

"No, let's go. I know another place. I want to enjoy my meal, and I would like you to do the same."

She nodded. "Ok." She look briefly at Adam, then turned, and walked back towards the door.

Adam and Nick locked eyes.

Nick smiled, winked, and followed Chelsea out.

To say that Adam was angry, would have been an understatement.

Sharon didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything at all.

*silence*

She couldn't help herself, she had to say something. "Adam...you don't think Nick and Chelsea...are-"

Adam interrupted. "Seeing each other? Together? I don't know."

At that moment, the waiter returned with their food.

After he left, Sharon continued. "There is no way she is seeing Nick, she lives with you."

"Let's just eat, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok..."

Chelsea and Nick are at another restaurant across town.

They are eating and trying to make small talk, but seeing Adam and Sharon, kind of killed their moods.

"Chelsea, I have to tell you something?"

"Ok."

"I saw Adam...earlier, at the coffee shop. We had words. He told me to stay away from you."

"Adam, does not own me."

"I know, but I kind of...well, I winked at him, on the way out of the Athletic Club."

Chelsea giggled. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he deserved it."

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm going to hear about that later."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems for you. I just can't stand the guy."

"I realize that."

"Why didn't you say hello to your husband?"

"What?"

"You treated him like an ex husband, instead of a husband."

"It's complicated."

"I can see that. Why are you living with him?"

She shrugged. "He has the room."

Nick grinned. "Making a joke, so I will stop pressing...clever."

"I just don't want to talk about Adam."

"I can take a hint. I've told you this before, and I'm going to tell you again, you can talk to me, if you ever need to."

"I know."

"And I would never charge you."

She smiled. "Eat your food Nicholas, its getting cold..."

After lunch, Nick took Chelsea back to the hospital, to get her car.

He pulled up, got out, walk around, and opened her door.

He helped her out.

"Thanks."

Nick looked down. Something had apparently fallen out of her pocket.

He picked it up. "You dropped something." He looked at it. "An ultrasound picture? Where did you get this?" He smiled. "Are you using it, as inspiration, for a new baby line?"

Chelsea was horrified. She reached over and snatched it.

"Chelsea...did...I say-" Nick stared at her for moment. "Wait a minute, are you pregnant? Is that why you went back to Adam?"

Chelsea could not believe her luck. She ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed.

"Chelsea, answer me. Are you pregnant?"

(Just lie, come up with one of your brilliant lies) She didn't lie. She couldn't lie. "Yes."

"So, that's why you went back to Adam?"

"No, Adam doesn't even know."

"Chelsea, now I'm really confused."

Her eyes widen. "Please, don't tell anyone, no one knows."

"Not even Chloe?"

She shook her head. "Not even Chloe."

"Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"I don't know."

"Are you afraid of Adam?"

"No, I am not afraid of Adam. I just want to keep it to myself, just for a little while."

"You're going to start showing."

"I realize that Nick. When I can't hide it anymore, I'll tell everyone. Promise...you won't say anything."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

She believed him. "Thanks."

He looked her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Nick."

"How many weeks are you?"

"Twelve."

He looked down at her stomach. "I can't tell."

"It's the sweater, it camouflages really well. But...I only have a very small bump."

He looked into her eyes. "Chelsea..."

She tried to lighten the mood. "Sorry...you won't...get to throw me up against the wall...and fondle me again."

"Nothing has changed, and I know how to be gentle."

Chelsea laughed. "Goodbye, Nicholas Newman, and thanks."

"Goodbye, Chelsea..."

After leaving, Chelsea went to the office.

She made it home a little after eight.

Adam was already there.

He was sitting in one of the chairs, staring at her.

She closed the door, and walked in. She walked towards the stairs.

"So, you're still seeing Nick?"

She stopped and looked at him. "So, you're still seeing Sharon?"

"I am not seeing Sharon."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"I'm not kissing Sharon either."

"I'm not kissing Nick."

"Maybe, not today."

"I guess, I could say the same thing about you and Sharon." Chelsea took a deep breath, and blew it out. "Adam, let's just end this. As soon as I'm able, I'll pay you back, I promise. This is ridiculous."

"No, what's really ridiculous, is you dating my brother, while you're still married to me!"

"I am not dating Nick. He is a friend."

"Yeah...right. Nick, friends with a woman? I doubt that. Have you met any more of his women friends?"

She didn't respond.

"I'll answer for you. Hell no."

"If you're done, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

Adam stood up. "If I can't stop you from dating Nick, I doubt if I can stop you from going to bed!"

"Adam, you are such a prick."

"Tell me how you really feel."

She rolled her eyes, and started up the stairs.

"Chelsea, you are really testing me."

She stopped and looked down at him. "What are you going to do? Blackmail me? You're already doing that. You could always frame me for a crime, I didn't commit, and send me to jail. Oh wait, what about kidnapping? I know you're not above that! Do whatever you want, I don't care!"

She started back up the stairs.

Adam felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He never once believed, she would join the Genoa City Lynch Mob, and use his past against him.

He looked at her for a moment, took his keys out of his pocket, and left.

Chelsea stopped and turned, when she heard the door slam...

Sharon was sitting on the couch, when she heard someone knocking at her door.

She got up, and looked out of the window. "Adam?"

She opened the door. "Ad-"

He pulled her to him, and kissed her...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chelsea…...part 9**

Adam walked into Crimson Lights, and almost ran right into Sharon.

"Sharon, I've been trying to reach you."

She frowned. "Why? We have nothing to talk about."

"How long are you going to stay angry with me?"

She looked away. "I don't know yet."

"It's been a month."

"Still hasn't been long enough."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong."

She looked up at him. "How dare you try to use me, to get back at Chelsea?"

"I told you, I was wrong. I admit it. I did not mean to hurt you."

"I don't think you cared. I told you I was better, and I meant it. That's why I threw you out."

"You had every right."

"Adam, I won't be used by you or anyone else. Not ever again."

"I'm sorry, Sharon."

"I really hope you are. I have to go. Goodbye, Adam."

He moved to the side and she walked passed him.

Adam sighed.

He thought back to the night, he went to Sharon's.

He was so angry with Chelsea. He just wanted to hurt her, like she hurt him. So, he found himself at Sharon's door.

She answered, and he kissed her.

After pushing her inside, and closing the door, Sharon pulled away. She slapped him, and told him to get out.

She knew exactly what he was trying to do, and she wanted no part of it.

He was wrong, he knew it.

He should have never tried to use her.

"Excuse me."

Adam snapped back to the present.

A lady was trying to exit the coffee shop, with her baby, but he was blocking the door.

He opened it for her.

She thanked him and left.

He stared at her for a moment. For some reason, it made him think of Chelsea.

Things were still not great between them. They lived together, but that was about it. She avoided him at all costs.

*cell phone rings*

He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked down at the number. It was work. He answered. "Adam..."

Chloe looked Chelsea up and down. "I hope you don't plan on wearing that."

"No, I'm going to change."

"Good. I don't know what that snake is doing to you, but...I hate to say this...you are starting to dress...dare I say? Frumpy."

Chelsea sighed. "I am a designer, no one cares what I look like?"

Chloe placed her hands on her hips. "I care! For the sake of our business, please stop wearing those huge sweaters!"

"They are comfortable."

"No, the word you are looking for is big. Are you trying to turn that snake off, because if that's what you're doing, then I understand. Just bring a change of clothes with you when you come to work. We are supposed to be on the cutting edge of fashion. Frumpy is not cutting edge."

Chelsea looked down at herself. "Do I look that bad?"

"Yeah, you do!"

Chelsea knew in her heart Chloe was right. Lately, she was wearing whatever would hide her baby bump, and it didn't matter what it looked like. "I'll try and do better."

Chloe smiled. "Good. I just want you looking your best, that's all." She looked down at her watch. "Now, what time are you changing, because we have to meet Lauren?"

"Right now." Chelsea grabbed her things, and rushed into the bathroom...

After she finished dressing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She was wearing a black baby doll dress, and her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail.

She looked at herself from all angles. "No bump."

She walked out of the bathroom.

Chloe turned. "Chelsea!"

She stopped. (Oh, sh*t) "What?"

"You look...hot! And your legs look amazing. Where did you get that dress?"

(Thank you, God) Chelsea smiled. "I made it."

Chloe walked up, and touched the hem. "I don't remember seeing this?"

"I just made it...the other day."

"I think you should add it to the collection."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll think about it?!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Chelsea's face. "Earth to Chelsea! If it will make us money, there really isn't anything to think about."

"We'll see, Chloe."

"Well, we can talk about that later." Chloe ran over to her desk, grabbed her things, and turned. "Ok, hot momma, let's go! We don't want to be late."

Chelsea's eyes widen. "Momma?"

"It is just an expression."

"Oh...right."

Chloe laughed. "You are so uptight today."

"I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, now let's go!"

Chelsea grabbed her things and they left...

After the meeting, Chelsea and Chloe stopped by the athletic club.

Chloe took off her jacket. "I can't believe they asked for more pieces! We are going to be rich! I can pay my mortgage now! We are in the money, Sweetheart! The money!"

"Yeah, and if this keeps up, I can pay Adam back."

That statement confused Chloe. "Pay Adam back? For what?"

Chelsea sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Damn it, Chelsea."

Chloe reached over and pushed her. "What, Chelsea? Just spit it out. It's too late, you've said it now. Pay Adam back for what?"

She looked up. She might as well tell her the truth. "Genevieve...is not our investor."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "What? Since when?"

"Since...never."

"Well, who is it?" Her eyes widen. "Wait, Adam, is our investor?!"

Chelsea sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Oh...my...God! He's blackmailing you, isn't he? That snake!"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want him to take our funding away."

"I won't, but I better find a second job, just for security. I definitely don't trust him."

Chelsea tried to reassure her. "No, Chloe. I'll handle Adam. We'll be fine. I promise."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of months."

"How did you find out?"

"He told me."

Chloe leaned back in her seat. "I can't believe that b*tch, Genevieve."

"I don't blame her, she was broke."

"I knew she didn't have any money!" Chloe reached across the table, and touched Chelsea's hand. "I wish you would have told me."

"I didn't want to worry you. I know you're struggling financially."

Chloe crossed her legs. "Honey, I will be fine. You're the one that's living with Lucifer."

"It's not so bad. He leaves me alone, for the most part."

"We have to figure out a way to get you out of there."

"We just have to work really hard, so we can buy him out."

"Hello, ladies."

Chelsea looked up and smiled. "Nick...Hi."

Chloe looked up at Nick, then across the table at Chelsea. "Yeah...hello, Nick."

Nick looked briefly at Chloe. "Chloe." His eyes fell back on Chelsea. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Chloe slipped on her jacket. "Well, I guess I'll be going now!"

Chelsea's eyes widen. "Where are you going?"

"To see my brilliant husband. I want to tell him the good news."

Chloe stood up. "So, I will see you later."

Chelsea was confused. "I thought we were getting ready to have lunch?"

She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him over to her seat. "Have a seat, Nick. Take a load off."

Nick sat down.

Chloe smiled. "Instant lunch date. Bye!"

Chelsea watched her leave, then looked over at Nick. "I'm sorry...you don't have to stay."

"No, I want to..."

Adam walked into the Athletic club, and headed straight for the bar.

He sat down.

The bartender handed him a menu.

He was in the process of looking at it, when he heard a familiar laugh.

He looked around, and there was Chelsea, having lunch with Nick. He turned his seat in their direction, and leaned back. He stared at them. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even notice him.

Adam felt himself getting angry.

He looked away, then got up and left...

Chelsea ended up going back to the office.

She had a couple things that needed to be done.

After finishing she headed home.

She pulled up, and saw an unfamiliar car in front of the house.

It was parked next to Adam's.

She unlocked the door and walked in.

The lights were dim, and the candles were lit.

There was also champagne chilling on the table, and soft music playing.

She closed the door.

At that moment, she saw Adam walking out of the kitchen, with some blonde.

He stopped when he saw her.

The blonde smiled. "Hello."

Chelsea didn't respond.

Adam glared at her.

He looked at the unknown woman.

"Have a seat."

He pulled out her chair, and she sat down.

Chelsea didn't sat a word, she just headed towards the stairs.

She heard Adam speak.

"There's enough for you, if you would like to join us."

"F**k you, Adam."

"That could be arranged, but you'll have to wait your turn."

She stopped and looked at him. "You have no idea, how much I hate you."

"I think I do."

She climb the stairs as quickly as she could.

As soon as she reached the top, she was blinded by tears...

Adam turned and looked at the blonde. "Ok Bambi, you can leave now."

She stood up. "My name is not Bambi, It is Susie, and I thought we were supposed to be having dinner?"

"I don't care what your name is, and you can take the plate with you."

He reached into his pocket and handed her some money.

She grabbed it, and looked up the stairs. "Who was that?"

"My wife."

The woman looked horrified. "You are a pig!"

"Just get out."

She grabbed her things and left...

Adam sat down, poured himself a glass of champagne, and downed the whole thing. He then poured himself another one, and repeated the process...

**Part 2**

It's the next morning, and Chelsea has just finished getting dressed.

She grabbed her things, and exited her bedroom.

The house was quiet.

Maybe Adam and his bimbo had already left.

She walked down the stairs.

After reaching the bottom, she looked over at the table.

She noticed the food was still on their plates...untouched.

She walked over and picked up the empty champagne bottle.

"You should have joined us."

She turned and saw Adam coming down the stairs."

Without thinking, she took the bottle and threw it at him.

He managed to duck at the last minute.

The bottle struck the wall, and glass lined the stairs, where he stood.

She didn't say a word, she just turned and left.

Adam brushed the glass off his suit.

He sighed and continued down the stairs.

He went into the kitchen, and returned with the broom and dustpan...

Chelsea is at work, and she is having a hard time concentrating.

She had not managed to get anything done.

Chloe could tell something was wrong.

She tried to get her to talk about it, but she wouldn't tell her anything.

If she wouldn't talk to her, maybe she would talk to someone else.

She made a phone call...

It's three hours later, and Chelsea is sitting at her desk, still trying to work, but still having a hard time concentrating.

Chloe left a couple of hours earlier.

She had to go to Delia's school.

They were having a program, and she would be back later.

Chelsea heard the buzzer going off at the door.

She got up and walked over to it.

It was Nick.

She unlocked the door.

Nick smiled. "Glad to see you're locking the door now."

She laughed. "Yeah, there were too many people coming in asking for directions."

Nick followed her in, and locked the door behind him.

She sat down on top of her desk. "What brings you by?"

"You. How are you?"

She shrugged. "I've had better days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No."

Nick could tell something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes. "Chelsea, are you ok?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, Nick."

Nick frowned. "What did Adam do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chelsea, just leave."

"I can't Nick."

"You can. Do you need money?"

She would never take money from Nick. "No."

She looked down at the floor. She tried to stop the tears, but it was too late, they were rolling down her face.

Nick walked up to her.

He lifted her chin, and wiped them away. "Talk to me."

She wanted to confide in him, but in her heart, she knew it was not a good idea. "It's just my hormones."

"I don't believe you. If you won't leave for yourself, do it for the baby."

"I will Nick, as soon as I can."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "You deserve better."

"I know."

*silence*

Nick looked into her eyes. "I wish you were mine."

Chelsea was not expecting that. "Nick, I -"

He kissed her. "Don't say anything just listen. I'm in love with you, Chelsea. I don't care if you're married to Adam. I don't care if you're pregnant with his child. I'm still in love with you. I love everything about you. Your smile gives me energy, and when I see the hurt in your eyes, it breaks my heart. I haven't been the best husband, or partner in the past. I've made some terrible choices, as you've told me. And I think I'm being punished for them all, because I want you more than anything, but I can't have you."

They heard the door open.

Chloe walked in talking a mile a minute.

"Delia was great! She was the flower, a daisy to be exact, and she sang louder than all the other kids! That girl has lungs! She-" Chloe stopped. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Nick and Chelsea laughed.

Nick moved away from Chelsea. His eyes never leave her. "I was just leaving. I meant what I said, every word." He then turned and walked away. "Bye, Ladies."

Chloe threw her hand up. "Bye." She ran over to lock the door. "What did I just miss?!"

"Nick, proclaiming his love."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wish."

Chelsea laughed...

Adam was sitting in the living room looking at a couple of files, when Chelsea walked in.

He tossed the files on top of the coffee table, and stood up. "You could have killed me this morning."

She closed the door. "I should have killed you this morning."

She looked around. "No, candlelight dinners tonight?"

"Nope. I'm satisfied."

She shook her head, and walked towards the kitchen.

He followed her.

She opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottled water.

She opened it, and drunk some. "What do you want, Adam?"

"I just would like to talk to my wife. You are still my wife."

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"You still seeing Nick?"

She didn't respond.

"You don't have to answer, I know you are still seeing Nick."

She glared at him. "Don't ever ask me who I'm seeing. Especially, after last night. It is no concern of yours."

"I was under the impression, we were in an open marriage. I just decided to join the party."

"Do whatever you want, Adam. I don't care."

"I plan on it. Are you in love with my brother?"

"Shut up, Adam."

"I really would like to know, and I'd rather you told me."

"Shut the f*ck up, Adam."

"I'll never let you be with him. I will make both of your lives a living hell."

She raised her water bottle. "I'm already there."

"I'm serious, Chelsea."

"I realize that Adam. Are you done threatening me?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Now, may I please drink my water in peace?"

"If you must." He moved closer. "A kiss before I leave?"

Chelsea drunk some water, and without warning, spit it in his face.

Adam didn't even flinch.

He just grabbed a paper towel and wiped it off.

Chelsea smiled. "Was it good for you baby?"

Adam smirked. "The best I ever had." He turned and left.

Chelsea closed her eyes and sighed.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She opened her eyes, and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

That was not the man she fell in love with.

At that moment, she felt little flutters in her stomach. She reached down and rubbed it.

She had to come up with a plan, to get her out of this house, and away from Adam...

It's two weeks later.

Chelsea is at work.

Chloe walked up to her desk. "I think you should come and stay with us. Their saying the weather is going to get really bad."

"No, I'll be fine."

"A blizzard is coming, Chelsea."

"I realize that. And I promise, I'll be fine."

"What if the lights go out? You'll be in that huge house by yourself. How long has Adam been gone?"

"A week."

"He's still in Japan?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yep."

"When is he coming back?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"You know I can't stand the guy, but I kinda wish he was here. I don't want you staying in that house alone."

"I've been in that huge house...and alone, for the past week."

"Yeah, but with lights, and a security system."

Chelsea laughed. "I guess you have a point."

"So, now will you come and stay with us?"

"No, but thanks for the invite."

Chloe sighed. "Ok, I guess I can't force you. Although, I wish I could. I'm sure I could talk Kevin into it. That's if I tried hard enough."

They laughed.

Chloe turned and looked out of the window. "We should really hurry up and leave, it's coming down harder now.

Chelsea looked up. "Yeah, it is..."

It's later and Chelsea is at home.

Nick tried to get her to come over to his house, she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. Adam would have a fit if she did that. Not that she should care at this point, but it was better if she stayed home.

She turned on the radio in the kitchen.

"This is the blizzard of the century. Stay warm and be safe."

Chelsea looked out of the kitchen window.

She could conceivably be trapped here...by herself...for...days.

Maybe she should have went over to Chloe's?

She sighed. "Too late now."

She opened the fridge and pulled out a container of ice cream. She rubbed her stomach. "Do you want some ice cream? Of course you want some ice cream. Everybody likes ice cream."

She opened the container, grabbed a spoon, and dove in...

The long black limousine pulled up to the house.

The driver got out, and opened Adam's door.

Adam exited the car.

He unlocked the door, and the driver followed him in with his bags.

He thanked him, and handed him a tip. "Thanks for driving me out here."

"No problem, Mr. Newman. Have a nice night."

"You too." He left, and Adam closed the door.

Adam looked around and sighed.

He was so tired.

Once he found out a blizzard was going to hit Genoa City, he finished as soon as he could, and rushed back.

He didn't think Chelsea would go to Chloe's, and he didn't feel comfortable with her staying here. Especially, not in a blizzard.

He removed his jacket and collapsed on the sofa.

He leaned back...

Chelsea was in the process of eating, when she looked down, and noticed that a glob of ice cream, had fallen onto her shirt.

It was one of her favorite shirts. "Damn."  
She grabbed a paper towel, and tried to clean it as best she could.

Ultimately, she just decided to take it off, and throw it in the washer.

She walked out of the laundry room, and back into the kitchen.

She placed the container back in the fridge, and looked out of the window again.

She heard the voice of the disc jockey on the radio. "The roads are becoming treacherous. I hope everyone has made it to their destination, because it is only going to get worse. Take this opportunity to spend some time with the people you love. Reconnect. Here is a little food for thought: Love Is by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight...Enjoy."

_They say it's a river, circles the earth_  
_A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe_

_It conquers all_  
_It changes everything_

_They say it's a blessing_  
_They say it's a gift_  
_They say it's a miracle _  
_And I believe that it is_

_It conquers all _  
_but it's a mystery_

_Love breaks your heart_  
_Love takes no less than everything_  
_Love makes it hard_  
_And fades away so easily_

Chelsea sighed. "Tell me about." She turned off the radio.

She looked down at her breasts.

They were getting bigger.

She would have to go bra shopping, after the weather improved.

First things first, she needed another shirt.

She headed out of the kitchen...

Adam heard the radio go off.

He opened his eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, yawned, and stood up.

Chelsea walked out of the kitchen, and into the dining room.

She looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. "You must have really liked that ice cream, it feels like you are doing laps."

Adam reached down to get his phone, he heard footsteps.

He looked up.

Chelsea jumped and stopped when she saw him. Her eyes widen. "Adam." She stepped back. "Oh, my God."

Adam stood up. His eyes fell on her uncovered stomach.

His phone slipped out of his hand, and hit the floor...

***Love Is-Lyrics by Tonio K, M. Caruso, and J. Keller***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chelsea…...part 10**

Chelsea could not believe this was happening. Why did she have to take off that damn shirt?

Adam just stared at her in disbelief.

She didn't know what to say, and it seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

Adam looked down at her stomach, then back up into her eyes. "Too many...beers?"

She didn't respond.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't think so."

He turned, reached down, and picked up his phone.

He felt the sting of tears.

He cleared his throat. "Is this the reason you and Nick are joined at the hip?"

Chelsea's eyes widen. (He think its Nick's)

Adam checked his emotions, turned, and looked at her. "No comment?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't been on the best of terms."

"You didn't think I'd find out?"

"Eventually."

Adam nodded. "Eventually. You didn't think, I would want to know, my wife is pregnant with my brother's baby?"

Chelsea would never say those words, but she was not going to correct him either. She knew eventually she'd have to, but he deserved to squirm, at least for a little while. Especially, after the way he treated her.

Adam continued. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Chelsea sighed. "Adam, I am not pregnant with Nick's child."

"I know."

Her eyes widen. "You know? Well, why are you asking me stupid questions?" She held up her hand. "Because you're Adam. I don't know why I keep forgetting that."

"I just wanted to see if you'd try and pass it off as his baby."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You couldn't do that, because I know you haven't slept with Nick. I'm not saying you don't want to, I just know you have not."

She rolled her eyes. "There's already one adulterer in this marriage, don't you think that's enough?"

"I haven't been with anyone else."

"You expect me to believe that? Are you forgetting your dinner date with bimbo Barbie?"

"That was for your benefit. I kicked her out, as soon as you reached the top of those stairs."

Chelsea frowned. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Why would you kiss Nick? Why would you continue to see Nick? Why did the chicken cross the road?"

She didn't respond.

He stared at her for a moment, and his eyes fell back on her stomach.

He walked towards her, stopping just short.

She stepped back. "Don't touch me."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't deprive me of what is my right."

"Adam, what would you like me to do? Pretend as if nothing happened? Let you rub my feet? Kiss my stomach?"

"It's a start."

She buried her face into her hands. "Oh my God!" She looked up at him. "You're blackmailing me Adam, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten. Do you understand why I'm blackmailing you?"

"Control."

"I'll do whatever I have to do, to keep us together."

"We are not together! We are far from it!"

"I just think we deserve a second chance."

"I think we are on our sixth. And why do you want to try now? You were telling me not too long ago, that you were going to do whatever you wanted to do."

He looked down. "I was angry with you."

"I've been angry with you, but I haven't tried to get back at you."

"Chelsea, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Maybe not physically, but you have crushed me emotionally. Those kinds of scars, take longer to heal."

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not sorry, Adam."

"Yes, I am."

She looked into his eyes. "Are you done blackmailing me?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you done blackmailing me?"

He looked down, then back up at her. "If it will make life easier for you."

"It would."

"Ok."

"Just like that?"

He nodded. "Just like that."

"So, I'm free to go?"

"You are, but I don't want you to."

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "What did I ever do to you, besides love you?"

*silence*

Chelsea ran her fingers through her hair, and continued. "I would think you of all people would appreciate love."

"I do."

"You did not. You do not. You lied to me, over and over again, and you keep hurting me."

"I'm sorry."

She glared at him. "No...you're...not. You'd do it again, if I ever did something you didn't like. It's just who you are. I've learned that, over the past few months. You're not the man I married. I guess this is the real you."

"I am the man you married. I may have done some things I'm not proud of, but I still love you, Chels."

She looked away. "You say that so easily."

"It's the truth."

"When we were first married, I knew you loved me. I felt it. You showed me." She looked over at him. "I don't feel it anymore."

"Give me an opportunity to fix things."

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

She didn't respond.

Adam continued. "So, who else knows you're pregnant? Chloe?"

She shook her head. "No, she doesn't know."

"What about your best friend, Nick?"

At that moment the lights blinked, and then they went off.

Chelsea looked around, but Adam seemed oblivious to the dark.

"Chelsea, answer me. Does Nick know?"

"Adam, the lights just went off. Do you not care?!"

Adam shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it. Answer me."

"You could light some candles!"

"After you answer me."

"I don't feel like arguing with you."

He threw his hands up. "Just tell me! Does Nick know?"

Chelsea whispered. "Yes, he knows."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You told Nick, but you couldn't tell me?"

"He found out by total accident. I dropped the ultrasound picture, and he picked it up."

"Has he...touched...your stomach?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No Adam, I'm not lying."

She walked passed him.

His eyes followed her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not having this conversation in the dark." She grabbed a cigarette lighter and started lighting candles. "And I need another shirt, I'm going upstairs."

"I'll go with you."

She turned. "No, I know the way."

"I'm coming with you."

She shook her head. "Whatever."

They head upstairs...

Chelsea went into the closet, and grabbed a shirt.

She slid it on.

Adam looked around. "You should sleep in my room tonight. It has the gas fireplace, so the room will be a lot warmer than this one."

"Ok."

Adam was surprised, she didn't put up a fight. "No, fighting?"

"I don't really feel like fighting, and I don't want to get sick either."

Adam nodded. "I would love to see that ultrasound picture."

She walked over to the bed, opened her purse, and pulled it out. "Here is the most recent one."

She handed it to him.

Adam looked down at it. "Do you know what we're having?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

He questioned her. "May I keep it?"

"You're asking?"

"I'm asking."

"That's rather polite of you, and you can keep it, if you'd like."

"Thanks."

She nodded. "Well, I'm kinda hungry. So, I'm going to head back downstairs, to get something eat."

"I'll go with you."

"Are you my new shadow?"

He didn't respond.

His eyes moved down her body, resting briefly on her stomach, then back up to her face. "I'm glad we have a gas stove."

She looked away. "Yeah, me too." She picked up the candle, and headed out of the room, with him following...

They are sitting at the kitchen table eating sandwiches. Sandwiches made by Adam.

Chelsea picked up her sandwich and looked at it. "I get a sandwich, but you cooked your bimbo a three course meal."

"I picked that three course meal up from the Athletic club, and for the record, she is not **_my_** anything."

"She was your everything that night."

"I told you, I only did it to get a rise out of you."

"Who was she?"

Adam shrugged. "A hooker, I guess."

"You paid her?"

He nodded.

She threw a chip at him. "And you brought her into our home?"

Adam picked the chip up off the table, and ate it. "Oh, it is our home now?"

She rephrased the question. "You brought her here?"

"I was angry. I saw you with Nick...earlier that day...at the Athletic club. Why do you insist on seeing him, when you know I don't like it?"

"Why do you insist on seeing Sharon? I don't like that."

Adam ate a handful of chips. "There is nothing going on between us."

"There is nothing going on between me and Nick either."

"Nick, wants you. I know it, and I'm sure you know it too."

Chelsea looked down into her plate. "I don't know anything, and I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

Adam didn't want to upset her, so he just let it go. "Fine with me."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence...

It's later, and they are upstairs in the master bedroom.

Adam is sitting in one of the chairs, nursing a glass of brandy.

Chelsea is looking out of the window.

The snow was still falling, and she couldn't see the roads or anything else anymore.

Everything was covered in white.

"How long were you going to wait before telling me?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I don't know. I guess until I couldn't hide it anymore."

"Why hide it at all?"

She turned and looked at him. "Adam, things were...**_are_** terrible between us. Why would I be in a rush to tell you anything?"

"When did you find out?"

"Around the time you decided to blackmail me. The night I came here, and saw you with Sharon, is the day I found out. I actually came here to tell you."

"And seeing me with Sharon stopped you?"

"What do you think?"

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

She sighed. "Well, I'm tired, and I really should get ready for bed."

"You can use one of my shirts."

"Ok."

He sat up. "I didn't think you would actually say yes."

"It's just a shirt Adam, and it is dark."

He stood up and went into the closet.

He returned with t-shirt in hand.

He handed it to her.

"Thanks. I'm just going to take a shower first."

He nodded.

She picked up a candle, went into the bathroom, and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Adam grabbed a candle, and headed down the hall to her room.

He returned minutes later with some of her toiletries in hand.

He also grabbed one of her shirts and a pair of her underwear.

He walked into his room, and headed straight into the bathroom.

He placed her things on the counter, and was just about to leave, when something caught his eye.

He could see the outline of Chelsea's body, through the glass doors of the shower, and her expanding stomach was on full display.

She didn't see him.

She was standing up under the water, with her eyes closed.

He wanted desperately to touch her, but he promised himself, that the next time they made love, it would because she came to him.

Chelsea heard the door close. She opened her eyes, but she didn't see anyone.

She noticed that some of her things were on the counter.

She reached down and rubbed her stomach.

She wished more than anything, that they could go through this together, but it was just simply not meant to be...

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom, and spotted Adam standing by the window.

She noticed his hair was wet. "Your hair is wet.

He turned and looked at her. He noticed she was wearing his shirt, and not hers. He didn't know what that meant, or if it meant anything.

He decided not to read too much into it. "I used your shower."

"Oh, I thought maybe you decided, to take a bath in brandy." She picked up the bottle, looked at it, and sat it back down. "You've been drinking a lot lately."

He smiled. "It soothes the soul."

"It kills the liver."

"Well, if I die, you'll be a very wealthy woman."

She grinned. "Drink up."

He laughed and raised his glass.

*silence*

"Adam, why did you come back? I didn't expect you, for at least another week."

He took a sip of brandy. "I heard there was going to be a blizzard, and I didn't think it was a good idea, for you to stay out here all alone. So, here I am."

"You actually cared?"

"I more than care, and you know it Chelsea."

"Are you happy I'm pregnant?"

Adam looked over at her. "Where did that come from?"

"I just want to know."

"Why?"

Chelsea threw her hand up. "Never mind, just forget it. I don't even...know why I asked that question."

"I'm ecstatic, Chelsea."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, I'm really happy." He downed the rest of his drink.

"No, you're not."

"I am, Chelsea."

"I'm having trouble believing that. I saw shock on your face, but never happiness."

"One minute you're telling me not to touch you, and the next you're telling me I'm not happy enough."

She looked down. "I guess you have a point."

*silence*

Adam looked out of the window. "I was in disbelief when I first saw you. I knew it was mine...right away, I could feel it. I had to turn away, and get my emotions under control, because I desperately wanted to rush over, scoop you up, and kiss you all over." He looked briefly at her. "I still have that urge."

*silence*

"Adam, I really wish things were different."

"Chelsea, it can be. There is still a lot of love between us."

"A lot of hurt too."

"Yes, but we can get passed it all."

"Adam, you brought a hooker into our home, just to hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. If someone does something you don't like, you act out. You did it with Sharon, when you sent her to jail, and now you're doing it with me."

Adam sat his glass down on the window seal. "Why are you bringing up my past?"

"Because it's your present. You are still doing the same exact things. I don't know what you are going to do next."

"I would never send you to jail. I can't stand being apart from you. It was hard enough, when you moved out."

"What else have you done, to get back at me? Do I even want to know?"

Adam looked briefly at her, then back out the window.

His silence told her all she needed to know.

"I guess, I don't want to know. I'm going to bed."

She walked around the huge bed, and climbed in.

She reached down and rubbed her stomach.

Adam turned and his eyes fell on her.

"The baby is moving?"

She nodded. "But...you wouldn't be able to feel it, not yet."

He nodded.

He moved away from the window, and preceded to blow out all the candles.

After finishing, he walked to the other side of the bed, and got in.

The bed was bigger than a standard king sized bed. So, there was no danger in them touching, unless they absolutely wanted to.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

Adam looked over at her. "I don't know, another day or two."

Chelsea sighed and sat up. "Adam, I want you to take part in this pregnancy with me. I mean...if you would like to?"

"Of course I would like to."

"And if you would like to touch my stomach...you can. It's your baby too."

"But it's your stomach."

"I realize that, but I don't want to be selfish. Not like this, and it wouldn't solve anything. I just don't want to use our unborn child in that way."

Chelsea moved closer. She reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "It's ok."

His eyes lit up. "It feels...fragile."

She smiled. "It kinda is, there is baby in there."

He smiled. "I guess you're right." He sat up, faced her, and placed his other hand on her growing belly. "Wow. Any morning sickness?"

"In the beginning."

"What is your Doctor's name?"

"I'm using the same Doctor."

That surprised him. "Dr. Carlise?"

"Yes."

"And everything is fine?"

She nodded. "So far so good."

"I would like to go to your next doctor's appointment. That's if...you don't mind."

"Ok."

He smiled. "No fighting?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Adam. I really mean that."

"And I don't want to fight with you."

She smiled. "Have you had your feel?"

"Not exactly." He rubbed her stomach one last time, and held his hands up. "Ok, I'm done."

She grinned and made her way back over to her side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Adam."

"Goodnight..."

**Part 2**

It's the next morning, and Chelsea is just waking up.

She opened her eyes, and found herself, looking right into Adam's sleeping face.

He must have drifted over to her side of the bed, sometime during the night.

She knew she should look away, but it had been a long time since she looked at him. Really looked at him.

He looked so peaceful, and without thinking, she reached over, and touched his hair.

She had not touched him, since the night they made love.

Her fingers felt at home, and there was actually a time, when they served as his alarm clock.

She pulled away.

Times were different now.

She got out of bed, walked over to the window, and looked out.

She could not believe her eyes. The snow was so high. "Wow."

*phone rings*

She turned and looked at Adam.

He didn't budge.

She walked over and answered it.

"Hello."

She heard Nick's voice.

"My God, Chelsea, I've been trying to reach you!"

"I'm sorry...I...left my cell phone downstairs."

"I had to get in touch with Chloe, to get this number!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm just glad you're ok."

"I am. I'm fine."

"Do you have electricity?"

"No, it went out last night?"

"Chelsea, you're in that huge house, all alone, with no electricity?!"

"No...Adam is here."

"Adam?"

"Yes, he got in yesterday."

Nick sighed. "Well, at least you're not alone. Is there anything you need?"

"What are you going to do? Trek through the snow, and bring it to me?"

Nick laughed. "I just might."

"That would not be a good idea, and plus you would probably freeze to death."

"I doubt it, just thinking about you will keep me warm."

She grinned. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

She looked over her shoulder at Adam.

His eyes were still closed.

She turned back around. "How is everything with you?"

"No electricity, but we're fine."

"Glad to hear that. Well...thanks for calling."

"Rushing me off the phone? Adam must be close?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess this is the perfect time to ask you a question."

"What?"

"How did you feel when I told you I loved you?"

Her eyes widen. "Wh-at?"

Nick laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll save that question for another time, preferably when we are face to face. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, I'm happy you're ok, and I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Um...ok."

"Ok." He laughed. "Take care, Chelsea."

She smiled. "You too."

As soon as she placed the phone on the receiver, she heard Adam.

"Nick?"

She turned. "Yeah...he just wanted...to make sure I was ok."

Adam threw up his hand. "It's fine, Chelsea. I was just asking."

She still felt the need to explain. "Adam, he thought...I was here...all alone."

"It's ok, Chelsea." He looked away. "It's ok." He sat up. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Are you cooking?"

He smiled. "I am. The food should be fine, the electricity hasn't been off for that long." He threw back the covers. "So, what would you like?"

She grinned. "Surprise me, and I am going to need, more candles than that hooker."

He laughed, then jumped out of bed, and went into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later he reappeared. "I'll be back."

Chelsea questioned him. "Would you like some company?"

He smiled. "Are you _**my**_ new shadow?"

She grinned. "Ok, I guess I deserved that."

He shook his head. "But seriously, no. It's cold down there. Stay here, keep warm. I'll bring it up to you."

She nodded. "Ok."

He left...

Chelsea was sitting in the middle of the bed sketching, when Adam returned.

She tossed her pad. "You're back, and I'm starving!"

He handed her a plate.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He sat his plate down and left.

He returned with a couple of bottled waters, and also quite a few candles.

Chelsea laughed.

Adam began distributing the candles throughout the room, and lighting each one. "You wanted more candles than that hooker? I am giving you more candles than that hooker."

"You are nuts, Adam Newman! Sit down. Eat."

He grabbed his plate, and sat down in one of the chairs. "How is everything going with the fashion business? I haven't received an update, since you thought Genevieve was your investor."

She looked up. "That was on purpose, but would you really like to know?"

"I really would like to know. You haven't told me anything."

"Well, I haven't been able to catch you in between hookers, and bipolar ex lovers."

Adam chuckled. "Ooooh. Ok, I guess _**I**_ deserved that."

"And a lot more." She winked. "But everything is going well. Fenmore's decided to carry a couple more of my pieces."

"Really?"

"Yes, we couldn't believe it at first, but I guess they really like my designs."

"I'm proud of you, Chels." He extended his arm. "Blow it out!"

She giggled. "Yeah...blow it out."

Adam opened his bottled water, and drunk some. "There was a time when our fists would touch, hopefully we'll get back there...one day."

Chelsea looked down into her plate.

Adam continued. "How did you and Chloe choose the name?"

That question confused her. "The name?"

"Yeah, of the business?"

"Oh...that."

*silence*

"So, how did you choose it? Is it a secret?"

She sighed. "No, it's not a secret."

"Well, how did you come up with it?"

"It's what I named...our last baby."

Adam stopped eating.

That caught him off guard. He did not expect that answer.

Chelsea continued. "I saw it in a name book, after we lost the baby, and it stuck."

"You never mentioned it."

"You were never around."

"I'm sorry."

Chelsea shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"No, I think we should."

"I don't want to, Adam." She looked down. "It's too painful."

Adam sighed. "Chelsea, we need to talk about it, and there is no better time like the present."

*silence*

He was just about to give up, when he heard her speak.

"I don't want to talk about it, because you have no idea how badly you hurt me. We had just lost our baby, and you were nowhere to be found. I was devastated. I cannot believe you actually thought...taking care of Sharon, was more important. I will never...ever forgive you for that."

"Chels-"

Chelsea interrupted. "There is really nothing you can say. Nothing, just leave it alone."

"No, there isn't anything I can say, I was wrong. I admit it. I didn't know how to help you. I didn't know how to ease the pain. I honestly thought my past sins, caused us to lose the baby. Those past sins, included Sharon. I don't love her, Chelsea. I love you."

"So, you keep saying."

"I do, Baby." He stood up and sat his plate down in the chair. "I don't love you a little." He extended his arms. "I love you this much. Nothing's changed."

He walked over to the bed, removed her plate, and sat it down on the nightstand.

He sat down in front of her. "I've made some horrible mistakes. Horrible. I miss you, Chels. So very much. I'll do whatever I have to...whatever, just to have a shot at loving you again. I need you, Baby. I miss you. Everything I love and need is right here."

She looked into his eyes. "I don't know, Adam."

"You said...that you still loved me?"

She didn't respond.

"Do you love me this much?" He brought his hands together. "Or this much?" He extended his arms.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He reached over and wiped them away.

His hand moved down to her stomach.

He leaned over and kissed her.

She pulled away. "I'm so angry with you."

"I know, and I deserve it, but I still love you."

"Maybe, love just isn't enough."

"It is, it use to be."

He kissed her again, and this time she didn't pull away.

Her fingers made their way up the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss.

All of a sudden he broke the kiss, and planted individual ones all over her face.

He moved down to her neck, while at the same time, coaxing her to lie back.

She closed her eyes, as she felt his tongue sweeping up against her neck.

"Adam?"

"Hmmm?"

She opened her eyes. "I...don't...think...this is a good idea."

He raised his head. "Why not? What's the alternative? Cards?"

"Not having sex?"

"I don't want to have sex."

"What are you doing?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "Kissing you."

"Oh, is that all?"

He smiled. "Are you disappointed?"

"No, of course not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not Adam. I meant it when I said, I'm still angry with you."

"At some point, you are going to have to decide, whether we are going to move on...or not."

"I did move on, and out, when I left you. I only came back, because you blackmailed me."

"Chelsea, I would have never taken your funding."

"How was I suppose to know that? And why would you want to bring unnecessary stress into my life?"

"I just wanted you back here with me, but if I would have known about the baby, I would have never taken it that far. Chelsea, I have to ask you something?"

"What?"

"You knew about the guy I hired, to burn down those buildings, why didn't you use that against me?"

"I would never send you to jail, Adam. No matter how angry I am with you."

She reached down and rubbed her stomach.

He placed his hand over hers. "Let's try again."

"Why, because of the baby?"

"Yes, and because I love you. Let's just forget everything, and start over."

"I wish it were that simple. You hurt me, Adam. I just can't forget that."

"We've hurt each other. Don't you want us again?"

"No, I haven't lately, and you've made it very easy for me to feel that way."

"Are you going to move out?"

"I don't know, Adam."

"I hope not."

He sat up and moved down her body.

He pulled one of her legs up.

"Adam, I don't have any shorts on."

"I've seen everything once or twice, I could probably pick it out of a lineup, if I had too. But I won't look, I promise." He held up his thumb. "Pinky swear."

He started rubbing her feet, one at a time.

He looked down at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, but it feels so good."

"All the more reason to continue."

Adam continued.

After finishing, he pulled her feet up to his mouth, and kissed them.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. I've missed these feet."

She grinned. "You are psycho."

"I thought you knew." He made his way up her legs, kissing everything in his path.

He moved up to her stomach, and pushed her shirt up to just below her breasts.

He rubbed her stomach, and planted a single kiss on it. "I can't wait to see what our love looks like. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter." He kissed her stomach one last time, then reached up, and pulled her shirt down.

He exited the bed, walked over, and looked out of the window.

"We might just be stuck here for another day?"

She sat up. "It hasn't melted...at all?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He turned and looked at her. "I'm going to take a bath, I'm a little stiff from the plane ride. You are welcome to join me."

Her eyes widen. "Adam-"

He held up his hand. "I was just kidding, Chelsea. Just kidding. Don't shoot." He sighed. "I think I have a small radio, and if I'm not mistaken, it has batteries in it."

He went into the closet, and returned minutes later, carrying a small boom box.  
He held it up. "Found it."

He looked at her for a moment, then turned, and went into the bathroom...

After filling the tub and undressing, he turned on the radio. Roberta Flack's, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face," was playing.

He got in, leaned back, and closed his eyes...

The door to the bathroom stood open.

Chelsea stared at it. (Why was she contemplating on going in? What was wrong with her?)

He put her through so much over the last few months. Between Sharon, the blackmail, and bringing a hooker into their home, it honestly made her question their whole relationship, and if he ever really loved her.

She thought back to the day she first laid eyes on him. It was not love at first sight. It was far from it.

They were both going through their own individual issues, and they just needed a friend.

They were not looking to fall in love, it just happened.

It was like a fairytale. The only thing was missing was the horse.

She smiled.

_The first time I ever saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars_  
_Were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the endless skies_

Chelsea thought back to their wedding day. It. Was. Perfect.

It was just the two of them. Their vows...playful, romantic, and honest. That was one of the most important days of her life. The first...the day she gave birth to Johnny. The night he proposed…a close second. It was important, because that was the day he told her, for the very first time…he loved her.

It was surreal.

Chelsea stood up. (Damn it, Chelsea. After everything he's done, you cannot consider going back to him. Why would you ever want to?)

She sighed. She knew why. She had never loved anyone like she loved him...

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hands_  
_Like the trembling heart _  
_of a captive bird_  
_That was then at my command_  
_My love_

Adam knew he had really messed up this time. He ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. Hell, he didn't even know how she even ended up with him. It's not like he deserved her.

He ran his fingers through his hair. (But she said she still loved him, and maybe she did, but she was obviously not in love with him anymore. He would just have to accept it. After all, he only had himself to blame)

Adam felt the water move, he opened his eyes. "Chelsea?"

"This tub is huge, might as well kill two birds with one stone...or one bar of soap."

She sat down on the other side of the tub.

Adam stared into her eyes. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

He had to say something. "You wash my back and I'll wash yours?"

She nodded. "Ok."

His eyes widen. "What does this mean, Chelsea?"

"We'll have clean backs?"

Adam smiled. "Funny." The smile left his face. "Does this mean...what I think it means?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What made you come to this conclusion?"

She smiled. "You rubbed my feet, and kissed my stomach, and...I think you are right...it is a start."

"What happens when the snow melts, and it's no longer just us?"

"It should always be just us." Tears filled her eyes. "Adam, in spite of everything you've done, and you have done a lot. I am still in love with you. I-"

Adam interrupted. "Don't say another word."

He moved to the middle of the tub, reached over, and pulled her over to him...

Her legs are wrapped around his waist.

He planted a single kiss on her lips.

"That's all I needed to hear. I honestly thought for a minute, you were not in love with me anymore."

"Were you planning on blackmailing me into loving you? I know how much you love control and power."

Adam laughed. "No. Chelsea, you are getting soft."

"Am I?"

"Yes, because you have all the power and the control, because I love you so much."

"I love you too, with all of my heart, and I'm not saying you deserve me, because you don't."

He caressed her cheek. "I realize that."

She continued. "But I love you, I do. I can't help myself. Just...don't ever hurt me again."

"I won't." He held up his pinky finger. "Pinky swear." He kissed the palms of her hands. "Baby, I've missed you."

He kissed her collar bone, and trailed kisses up to her neck.

He whispered in her ear. "My Baby is having a baby. My baby. Our baby."

She ran her fingers through his hair, and pulled him up into a passionate kiss. Their tongues start a lovely war.

He held her as tightly as her body would allow.

She broke the kiss and whispered. "Make love to me."

"On one condition."

She cocked her head to the side. "Condition? Really Adam?"

"Yep, only if I can spend the rest of the day making love to you."

She smiled. "On one condition."

He grinned. "Ok, let me hear it. Give it to me."

"Even if I beg you to stop...don't."

He nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

She leaned over and kissed him, while at the same time reaching under water, and joining them.

She moaned into his mouth.

He placed his hands on her hips and pushed up and into her, causing her to fill the bathroom with her love cries.

She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, as they moved in unison...

_The first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_And last till the end of time_  
_My love_

**To be continued….**

***The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face-lyrics by Ewan MacColl***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chelsea….Part 11**

Chelsea yawned and sat up.

The snow had finally melted, and it was now safe to travel.

They both would be going back to work that day, after spending three whole days together.

Chelsea looked over at a still sleeping Adam.

She smiled and watched him for a little while.

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "Ok, sleepy head, it's time to wake up."

His eyes popped open. "I've been up for the last hour."

She grinned and pushed him. "What have you been doing?"

He sat up. "Watching you sleep." He slid his hand up the nape of her neck, and pulled her closer. "Good morning."

He kissed her.

She smiled. "Mmmm..." She leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning."

Adam leaned down and kissed her stomach. "And good morning to you."

Chelsea grinned. "If I had a dollar for every time you've kissed my stomach."

Adam smiled. "You'd be a very wealthy woman." He kissed her again. "But you are a very wealthy woman, because what's mine is yours."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do. I love you, Chelsea. Whatever you want, you can have."

"All I want is you. That's all I have ever wanted. Adam, we can't put anything or anyone before this...us...me and you...and our baby."

"I agree. I made some mistakes, but it will never happen again."

Chelsea smiled. "Ok, enough about the past, let's focus on the present. Starting with...you wash my back and I wash yours?"

Adam leaned over and kissed her. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

After getting dressed Chelsea headed downstairs, and straight for the kitchen.

She walked in and smiled.

Adam looked her over.

Chelsea was wearing a shirt that showed off her belly bump.

He smiled. "You look nice." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "And you look better than nice, you are perfect."

Chelsea giggled. "If I had a dollar."

Adam kissed her. "I know, I know, you'd be a very wealthy woman."

He handed her a plate with an omelet on it.

She kissed him. "Thanks."

She sat down at the table.

He joined her.

"I noticed you're showing off the lovely baby bump."

"I might as well, you're the only person I was trying to hide it from."

He laughed.

She took a bite of her omelet. "Why didn't you cook one for yourself?"

"I'm not hungry, and whether I eat or not, is of little importance."

He placed his hand on her stomach. "Important." He pointed at himself. "Not important." He placed his hand on her stomach again. "Important." He leaned over and kissed her...

Chelsea walked into the office.

Chloe was already there. She looked up and smiled. "I like it!"

That statement confused Chelsea. "Like what?"

Chloe stood up. "Your idea for a maternity line. I think we should wait until the line is established, and then introduce it, but otherwise...great idea!"

Chloe walked around her desk. "Where on earth did you get this pregnant belly? It looks so real." Chloe touched her stomach. "And it feels real too."

"It is real."

Chloe looked up at Chelsea. "No, it isn't."

Chelsea nodded. "Yes, it is."

"No...it isn't."

Chelsea pulled up her shirt. "Yes...it is."

Chloe covered her mouth. "Oh...my...God! You are...pregnant! Chelsea! That's why you've been wearing those huge tent like sweaters?!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Chloe whispered. "The baby is Nick's isn't it?"

"Why are you whispering? We are alone. And the baby is not Nick's. We haven't even slept together."

Chloe covered her mouth. "Please do not tell me you are having Lucifer's baby?"

"Yes, this is Adam's baby."

She placed her hands on her hips. "You're never going to get rid of him, you know that right?"

"I'm fine with that."

"You're fine with that? Are you two back together?"

"Yes, we decided to try again."

"Why?! You don't try again with Adam, you thank God you survived the first time and run...far far away!"

Chelsea laughed. "I love him, Chloe."

Chloe shook her head and sighed. "I know. I've known for a very long time now. But not about the baby!" She touched Chelsea's stomach. "My best friend is having a baby. Oh my God!"

"Your best friend?"

"Yes, my very best friend."

Chelsea smiled. "Awww..." They embrace...

It's the end of the day, and Chloe and Chelsea, are in the process of wrapping things up.

*buzzer*

Chelsea stood up. "I'll get it."

She walked over to the door and smiled.

It was Nick.

She unlocked it. "Hey, Chief!"

He hugged her. "Hello. Are we showing off the stomach now?"

She nodded. "Yes, Adam knows."

"How did he take the news?"

"He was shocked at first, but he's happy."

"Adam, happy?"

"Yes, Adam is happy."

Chloe came rushing past them. She hugged Chelsea. "See you tomorrow, I have to pick up Delia, and congratulations, I really mean it."

"Thanks."

She looked at Nick. "Hello Nick, goodbye, Nick."

Nick smiled. "Bye, Chloe."

Chloe left.

Chelsea locked the door and Nick followed her into the main office area.

"How did you survive three days with Adam?"

Chelsea leaned up against her desk. "It was not so bad. It gave us time to talk."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you are going to hate this, but we are giving our relationship another shot."

The smile left Nick's face. "Really."

"Yes."

"Chelsea, you are making a huge mistake."

"Well, it's my mistake to make."

"He will end up hurting you. It's just what Adam does. Everything will be fine for awhile, and then he will strike a again. Don't get sucked back in. Chelsea, I really don't understand. Are you worried about being alone and pregnant? Because you are not alone."

"It's not that Nick. I love...Adam."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "He is not a good person."

"Some people think the same thing about me. Namely your sister."

"I think you are wonderful, and deserve a heck of a lot better than that creep, Adam. Did you know he tried to have sex with Sharon?"

Chelsea's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yes, he knew she was fragile and he tried to take advantage of her anyway. Luckily, she threw him out."

"When did...this happen?"

"I don't know, one night he was upset with you. She said, she knew he was trying to get back at you for something. Just ask him."

Nick noticed how upset Chelsea had gotten. "Chelsea, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not your fault, especially if it's the truth. Thanks for telling me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Nick..."

Chelsea wiped her eyes.

She was not fine. She ended up crying all the way home.

She exited the car and walked towards the house.

She unlocked the door and went inside.

Adam smiled. "Hey Baby, I cooked you a three course meal. I didn't order it, I cooked every course myself."

She closed the door and walked over to the table.

He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Chelsea...what's wrong?"

"Did you try to sleep with Sharon?"

The smile left his face. "Who told you that? Sharon?"

"No, I haven't talked to Sharon."

"Nick?"

Chelsea sat her purse down on the table. "Is it true? Don't lie Adam, just please tell me the truth."

Adam sighed. "Yes."

She buried her face into her hands.

"Chelsea, nothing happened."

She looked up at him. "Because she threw you out!"

"I had been drinking, and I was really upset with you. It was the night we argued."

"Which night was that?"

"The night you threw my past in my face, before storming upstairs."

"The night you left?"

He nodded. "Chelsea, it was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Adam!"

She grabbed her purse and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs, I don't want be around you."

"I made a mistake, and I'm sure you've made your share too."

She stopped and turned. "Don't turn this around on me."

"I'm not trying to turn anything around, I'm just stating facts. I don't know how far you and Nick have gone. I'm sure you haven't slept with him, but can you honestly say you haven't made any...let's call them...mistakes?"

"This is not about me."

"It's about us, Chelsea."

She shook her head and headed up the stairs.

"Chelsea, we are supposed to be committed to our family! Don't do this!"

She kept walking.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair.

He grabbed his keys and left...

Nick had just put Faith to bed, he was on his way downstairs, when he heard someone knocking at his door.

He continued down the stairs.

He opened the door. "What do you want?"

Adam glared at him. "You keep meddling in my marriage, and you will regret the day you were born."

"What are you going to do Adam?"

"I'll put it to you like this, it just won't be your bar next time."

"Are you saying you burned down my bar?"

Adam winked. "Of course not. I would never do a thing like that. But If you keep interfering with my marriage, I will make you pay...dearly."

"Are you threatening me Freak?"

"Of course not, it is a promise. If you keep f*cking with my marriage, you failure, you will live to regret it."

"Who are you calling a failure?"

"You. Everyone in this town knows, you are the dumb Newman, who's only special talent is chasing women."

"And what's yours, kidnapping?"

"Sometimes."

"I should break your jaw for that comment."

"If you touch me, they will find your hand in the Chattahoochee River, and your head in the Pacific Ocean. Stay away from MY wife."

Adam turned and left.

Nick slammed the door. "Freak..."

Adam closed the door, and tossed his keys on the table.

"Where did you go?"

He looked up and saw Chelsea sitting at the table. "It's not important. How long have you been sitting there?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Chelsea, I was angry with you, and I wasn't thinking. I don't love, Sharon. I love you."

"Adam, you can't keep doing things like this. I'll probably end up doing something else that upsets you, but you can't keep trying to...get me back."

Adam remained silent.

Chelsea continued. "But you were right, I haven't been mistake free. I've done some things I'm not proud of, but I love you, Adam. No one else, just you."

He walked up to her and pulled her to her feet. He caressed her cheek. "I haven't made a lot good decisions in my life, but there is one I am most proud of, and that's marrying you. I was miserable before you. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He kissed her. "Do you accept my apology?"

"If you will accept mine?"

"Of course." He kissed her again.

The kiss quickly deepened.

He broke the kiss, and pulled her shirt over her head.

He unhooked the front clasp on her bra.

He kissed her. "Are they tender?"

"A little."

He started kissing her neck. "I promise to be gentle."

She closed her eyes.

He moved down to her breasts. "Tell me if it hurts."

She felt his lips on her.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

Adam whispered. "Does it hurt?"

She didn't answer.

He took one into his mouth and gently sucked on it. He asked her again. "Does it hurt, Baby."

She moaned. "No."

His tongue moved slowly around each one of her breasts. "Tell me if it hurts."

She closed her eyes, and started releasing the buttons on his shirt.

She helped him out of it.

He pulled her to him, crushing her breasts against his chest. "You feel so good." He joined his lips with hers.

He broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I know."

He started kissing her neck, while at the same time unbuttoning her pants. He broke the kiss, and pulled them, along with her underwear down her legs.

Chelsea kicked off her shoes, and her clothes were discarded.

Adam pushed the plates out of the way.

He kissed her again, then picked her up, and sat her on top of the table.

"Adam, what about the three course meal?"

"Right now, I only want one..."

It's the next morning and Chelsea and Adam are at Crimson Lights.

"Adam, I never got the chance to thank you for cooking me dinner last night."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You thanked me." He smiled.

She blushed.

He caressed her cheek. "Are you blushing?"

"Of course not. I don't blush."

Adam leaned down. "Baby love, is she blushing?" Adam stood up. "According to our baby, you are indeed blushing."

She grinned.

He kissed her again.

"Adam...Chelsea, Hello."

They looked up.

It was Sharon.

She looked down at Chelsea's growing belly. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Adam grabbed Chelsea's hand. "Thanks."

Chelsea remained silent. She was sick of all things Sharon.

Sharon continued. "I had...no idea. What are you five months?"

Chelsea did not respond.

Adam looked over at her. "Almost."

Chelsea turned to Adam. "Well, I have to go. Call me later?"

He kissed her. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chelsea left.

Sharon's eyes followed Chelsea. "I had no idea, she was pregnant."

"Me either."

Sharon's eyes widen. "What?"

"Never mind. Are we talking now?"

"Adam, I'm done being angry with you. We live in the same city, frequent the same places. It just takes too much effort and energy to hate you."

"Why did you tell Nick about that night?"

"I was still angry with you."

"Well, he tried to use that information to get my wife to leave me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants her."

"Chelsea loves you."

"I know, and trust me it is reciprocated."

His cell phone rung. He looked down at it. "Duty calls. I have to go."

"Goodbye, Adam."

"Bye." He answered his phone. "Adam Newman.

He left...

Chloe looked up at Chelsea. "Are you ok?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I feel fine. I'm just sick of Sharon."

Chloe tossed her pencil. "What did the world's easiest lay do now?"

"I'm just sick to death of her. She's always lurking."

"I can't stand Adam, but I don't think he wants her."

"Me either."

"So, what's the problem?"

Chelsea threw her hands up in the air. "I just don't like her!"

"Just ignore Miss Clairol."

"I tried that, she just won't ignore me."

Chloe laughed...

Adam leaned back in his chair, and picked up the picture of Chelsea on his desk.

Phyllis walked in. "She's never coming back, and I don't blame her."

Adam sat the picture back down. "Sorry to disappoint you, she is back."

"Chelsea, took you back?"

"Yes, she took me back."

Phyllis crossed her arms. "Wow."

"And we are expecting a child."

"Double wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You know Jack is on his way back?"

"Good."

That answer shocked her. "Good?"

"Yes, Phyllis, good."

"You don't have to pretend, I know you're not happy. You want this company for yourself."

"Actually, I don't. In fact, I'm thinking about leaving as soon as Jack gets back."

Phyllis didn't believe that for a minute. "Yeah, right."

"It's the truth."

"Why would you do that?"

"Chelsea."

"Chelsea, asked you to leave?"

"No, she wouldn't do that. I'm just over this war with my father. They are never going to accept me, and honestly I don't even care anymore. I have the love of a wonderful woman, and I want to hold on to it."

Phyllis looked around. "What have you done with Adam?"

Adam waved. "He's right here."

"I'm shocked."

"Don't be. I almost lost the most important person in my life, because I wanted to do what I've always done. Save Sharon and get back at my father."

"Well, if you want to ruin your marriage keep trying to save Sharon. That will put you on a face track to divorce."

"I'm done with that."

"I hope so. I really do." Phyllis handed Adam a folder. "The reason I stopped by."

"Thanks."

Phyllis was just about to leave, when all of a sudden she stopped. "If you really, really love Chelsea, put her first. Above everything. The Sharons of the world, the Newmans, your ego, everything."

She left.

Adam leaned back and stared at Chelsea's picture.

**Part 2**

Chelsea walked into the house, and closed the door.

She saw Adam's car out front, so she knew he was home. "Adam!"

He walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Cooking."

She sat her things down. "Again?"

"Well, I'm actually warming up last night's leftovers."

She followed him into the kitchen.

He kissed her, then leaned down and kissed her stomach.

He placed the food on their plates, and took them both into the dining area.

Chelsea poured him a glass of wine, and herself a glass of two percent milk.

They are at the table eating.

"Chelsea, we need to talk."

"Ok, about what?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"I think...we should leave Genoa City."

Chelsea was not expecting that. "What? Why?"

"I'm tired of the people in this city. I don't want them meddling in our lives, and trying to ruin what we have. If we stay here, there will always be something. I don't want that for our child."

"Adam, I'm starting a fashion line, and you are a top executive at Newman. We just can't leave."

"You can still start your fashion line. Chloe could run things here, and you could always communicate through Skype. And I'm quitting Newman."

Chelsea almost choked. "You're...what?!"

"I'm quitting Newman."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widen. "Just like that."

He nodded. "Just like that."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Not long, but I feel it's the best option for us."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "Baby, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Chelsea pushed her plate away. "When did you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Nick does it? Because I don't love him, I love you. You are my life, not him."

"It's not just Nick. It's my whole family, including Sharon. I use to be so wrapped up in them, and bad habits were hard to break. One of them was helping Sharon. This city is just not good for me, us...or our child."

"You just want to up and leave?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Everything?"

He placed his hand on her stomach. "We wouldn't be leaving everything. We'd be taking everything. Everything that matters."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want. I don't really care, as long as we are together."

"So, we wouldn't have our baby here?"

"No."

Chelsea was extremely confused. "Adam, did something happen?"

"No, well yes. I just realize what's important and what's not. You are the most important thing in my life. Do you trust that I love you?"

"Of course I do."

"Let's leave."

Chelsea grabbed his hand. "We don't have to leave, I believe in what we have. I don't think anyone can come between us, not now."

"Me either, but I don't want to raise our child in this town."

Chelsea smiled. "A town with no Victoria, Victor, or Sharon?"

Adam chimed in. "Or Nick."

She laughed. "Ok."

Adam's face lit up. "Ok? And you can just leave this house? Your dream house?"

She smiled. "I'll go to the ends of the earth with you. I told you once, and I'll tell you again, I don't really care what house we live in, or even where it is. Whatever house you are in, that's the one I want. I meant that when I said it."

He leaned over and kissed her.

He then reached over, and pushed her plate back in front of her. "Eat woman."

She smiled. "Yes, Sir...

The next month was a blur. When Adam said he wanted to leave Genoa City, he was not kidding. Their house was put on the market the next day. They were not just leaving Genoa City, they were leaving the United States.

They were moving to London.

They had found and purchased a home. A home that would be ready by the time they got to London. Adam ended up hiring the most expensive designer he could find, to decorate it.

It all happened so fast, but they both were beyond excited. And before they knew it, they were getting ready to leave...

Chloe looked on as Chelsea packed the last of her things. "I can't believe you are really leaving."

Chelsea smiled. "Me either. Everything happened so fast. One minute we were discussing it, and the next we were going through with it."

"Chelsea, is Adam making you leave? You can be honest with me."

"No, Adam is not making me do anything. This town is just full of hate, at least where we are concerned. Some of it we brought on ourselves, but some we didn't. I don't want our child to grow up in this environment."

Chloe nodded. "I understand."

"And we are going to still talk...everyday."

Tears filled Chloe's eyes. "We better."

Tears rolled down Chelsea's face. "I absolutely adore you."

Chloe smiled. "Ditto."

They hug...

Adam stopped by Crimson Lights one last time, before heading to see Chelsea.

"So, you're really leaving?"

Adam turned. "Hello, Sharon. And yes, we are really leaving."

"Well, I wish you the best."

"Thanks, you too."

"Adam, are you sure you are making the right decision?"

"I'm positive. This is the best thing for my family."

"I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me too. Goodbye, Sharon."

He left...

"You know I had to drop by here to see you before you left, it's not like I can come by your house."

Chelsea smiled. "That would not be a good idea."

"Chelsea, why are you leaving? If he wants to go, let him."

"Nick, he's my husband."

"Divorce him."

"No."

"Is it because you're pregnant?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it."

"I don't understand, you are starting a new fashion line, and everything is falling into place. Why just up and leave now?"

"It's just better for our family."

Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "You will never be happy with that creep."

"But I am happy."

"But for how long?"

Chelsea shrugged. "Hopefully forever."

"Forever is a long time."

"Look, Nick, I know we'll have our share of problems, I'm not delusional."

"I'm not saying you are. Chelsea, I just think you deserve better than Adam."

"Some might say he deserves better than me."

Nick grinned. "I don't know who would say that?"

"Nick, I haven't always been this nice. I have done some things too."

"Is kidnapping one of them?"

"You're not going to change my mind."

Nick sighed. "I am going to miss you."

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too...Chief."

"I've never met anyone like you, Chelsea."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you have some of the most beautiful women in this town chasing after you." She turned her back to him, and zipped up one of her bags. "With their college degrees, well manicured nails, expensive clothes, you'll be just fine."

"And not one of them can hold a candle to you. Chelsea, I have never met anyone like you. You are beautiful, but you don't rely on that. It's refreshing to see a woman whose clothes aren't too tight, heels aren't too high, and whose personality is just right."

Chelsea turned and smiled. "Nicholas Newman, are you calling me a bad dresser?"

"I'm just saying, you don't have to do what these other women have to do. You're smart, funny, and whole lot of things they wish they were. And your smile is everything...to me."

"Nick-"

He moved closer. "I love you. I don't need for you to say it back, I just want you to know that. And it would make my life, if you would let me kiss you...one last time."

She smiled. "I doubt it would make your life."

"Like hell it wouldn't."

"Nick, I can't."

Nick looked around. "Why? There is no one here but us. I know you feel something for me, maybe not as strong as what you feel for Adam, but it's there. I can feel it."

He caressed her cheek and before she had time to object, he kissed her. Hard.

She resisted at first, but he was not pulling away until she kissed him back.

She parted her lips, and his tongue entered her mouth, sweeping hungrily against hers.

She moaned and threw her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, causing her to moan...loudly.

She pulled him back up, and their lips meet again.

Nick pulled her bottom lip into his mouth...sucking on it...briefly, before breaking the kiss.

He grabbed her hand, and led her to the lounge area.

He closed and locked the door, then removed his shirt.

Chelsea knew that this was getting out of hand. "Nick, wait. I can't do this. I love Adam. I know he isn't the nicest guy on this earth, but he's my guy, and I love him. If I sleep with you, it would ruin us, and I just can't do that."

Nick nodded. "I understand."

He slipped back on his shirt. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course."

They headed back out into the main office.

He turned and kissed her one last time. "Goodbye, Chelsea."

She looked down at his shirt. "You better do something about your shirt. It kinda looks like you've been getting it on."

He looked down, and realized it was on backwards. He took it off, and slipped it back on.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"In a couple of hours."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, take care Nick."

"You too, and take care of that baby."

She smiled. "I will."

They hug...

After Nick left, Chelsea locked up the office one last time, and headed home...

Adam stood outside the coffee shop in disbelief. He didn't know where else to go. He was hurt and he was angry. The scene played over and over in his head.

He'd decided to stop by and see Chelsea at her office. He wanted to check and see if she needed help with anything. He walked up to the door and there she was...kissing Nick.

Adam was so angry.

There was sign outside of the coffee shop.

He kicked it down.

"Whoa! Adam, what is wrong with you? They didn't put enough sugar in your coffee?"

He turned and saw Phyllis standing there. "Not now Phyllis! Not now!"

She ignored him. "What is wrong with you? Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why? What happened?"

Adam glared at her. "You are going to get a kick out of this. I just saw my wife kissing your ex husband."

Phyllis covered her mouth. "Oh my...God."

"Yeah, imagine how I feel."

"Did he kiss her? Or did she kiss him?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"I don't know, but it's over between us."

"I thought you loved her?"

"Well, it's obvious _that_ love isn't returned."

"Adam, you need to think long and hard, before you make any crazy decisions. And I know exactly what's on your mind."

"Tell me Phyllis, what's on my mind?"

"Revenge."

Adam stared straight ahead.

Phyllis continued. "Adam, if you don't leave this town, with your wife, the woman you love, you will regret it."

"I can't let them get away with that."

"Get away with what? It was just a kiss. If you stay here, and get them back or whatever you are planning, you will end up pushing them together. Nick will use it against you. Go home."

Adam's cell phone rung.

He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. He answered. "Hello."

"Adam, where are you? The car is here to take us to the airport. All of our things have been loaded up. Well, what's left of them."

"I'll meet you at the airport."

"Ok...are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Chelsea."

"I love you."

Adam cleared his throat. "I...love you too."

He disconnected the call.

"Adam, don't be stupid! It's ok to be angry, but don't ruin your future."

He turned to Phyllis. "You don't even like me. Why do you care?"

"I don't like you, but you are a much better person when you are with her. Even I can see that. Don't be stupid Adam. I have to go, I'm meeting Summer. Hopefully, I won't see you for a very long time. Goodbye..."

Chelsea boarded the private plane.

She looked out of the window.

She was so excited. She was starting a new life, in a new city, with the love of her life.

She felt like pinching herself.

She couldn't believe they were actually going through with it.

It wasn't that long ago, when she was contemplating divorce, and now they were together, _stronger than ever._

He loved her, she knew it.

He had been obsessed with all things Newman, but not anymore. He loved and wanted a life with her more than anything. That meant the world to her.

She rubbed her stomach. "I wonder what's keeping your father?"

The smile left her face. She had to tell him about that kiss. She didn't want any secrets between them.

She looked out of the window, still no sign of him.

All of a sudden, a weird feeling came over her.

She started getting worried.

She dialed his number, but received no answer.

She wondered if he changed his mind?

Of course he hadn't changed his mind. He loved her, and they were _stronger than ever_.

She leaned back in her seat and smiled.

They belonged together. She knew it, and he knew it too.

He was flawed, but so was she.

She loved him so much.

Nick was right she felt something for him, but it didn't come close to what she felt for Adam.

Chelsea's message alert went off.

She picked up her phone.

She had a message from Adam.

She opened it, there was a picture of her kissing Nick, and a message: **_I want a divorce._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chelsea…...Part 12**

After making the decision not to go to London, Adam returned to the house he shared with Chelsea.

He opened the door, walked in, and looked down at the keys in his hand.

Keys he was supposed to have given to Gloria.

Plans change.

He tossed the keys on the table and closed the door.

He looked around.

There were so many memories. Some good and some bad. Nevertheless, every inch of that house, served as a constant reminder, of what he didn't have anymore.

He walked over and sat down on the couch.

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

Her scent was still in the air.

A scent that now made him sick.

He still had every intention of selling the house.

There was no way he was going to keep it. There was really no point, because their marriage was over...

About an hour after returning to the house, the doorbell rung.

It was the driver delivering his things, which meant Chelsea had received his text.

He was expecting her to show up, but she never did, which was fine, because he was really not interested in seeing her or anyone else for that matter...

It's two days later, and Adam has yet to leave the house.

He had no idea where Chelsea was, and he really didn't care...

After spending two whole days in the house, and being without coffee, Adam decided to venture out.

He headed straight for Crimson Lights...

Adam was in the process of adding sugar to his coffee, when Chloe walked in.

She didn't see him at first, but as soon as she received her order, her eyes fell on him.

He looked briefly at her, and without saying a word, turned to leave.

She ran over and jumped in front of him.  
She poked him in the chest. "You dirt bag! How dare you send Chelsea a text, telling her you want a divorce? Who does that?!"

Adam waved. "Me."

"You are the biggest pig, I have ever met!"

"Well, your BFF must be the second biggest pig you have ever met, because who likes makes out like with another man, who happens to be like her husband's dimwit brother?"

Chloe frowned. "Adam, you are the sh*t that floats in the toilet."

"Appreciate the kind words, nice seeing you Chloe."

"It is never nice seeing you, and I'm so happy Chelsea decided to go to London without you. You scum of the earth!"

She stormed off.

Adam stood there for a moment.

That threw him for a loop, Chelsea actually went to London...without him.

He did not see that one coming.

"Adam, Adam, Adam."

He turned and rolled his eyes. "I definitely picked the wrong time to come and get a cup of coffee."

Phyllis shook her head. "So, you didn't go? How can someone so smart, be so dumb?"

"I don't know Phyllis, you tell me."

"Look, Adam, I realize you are upset, and I'm not saying you don't have every right to be, but you don't just give up. You have a baby on the way, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I have not forgotten."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. I just found out from Chloe, Chelsea's best friend forever, that she went to London without me."

Phyllis raised a brow. "Really?"

Adam sipped on his coffee. "Yep, really."

Phyllis moved one side of her red hair behind her ear. "So, what are you going to do? Stay here...chase after Sharon, fight with Nick, argue with Victor?"

"Maybe later, first I have to find a lawyer."

Phyllis shook her head. "Goodbye, Adam."

She headed towards the counter and he headed for the door...

Chloe made it to the office and turned on her computer.

She was anxious to talk to Chelsea.

They promised to Skype at the same time everyday.

A couple of minutes later she was looking at her friend, whose eyes were still red and swollen.

It broke her heart to see her best friend in pain. "Chelsea, have you been crying all day?"

"No, not all day."

"Honey, you have got to stop. When you are sad, the baby is sad. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your baby."

Chelsea grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her eyes. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Chloe frowned. "By the way, I saw that loser Adam."

Chelsea's face lit up. "You...saw Adam?"

"Yes, I saw that snake."

"It's not his fault, Chloe. He has every right to be upset. I kissed Nick."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It meant nothing, it was just a goodbye kiss."

"It doesn't matter what kind of kiss it was, it was wrong. Would you be understanding if Kevin kissed another woman?"

"Kevin would never do that, because I would chop off his balls, and feed them to him."

Chelsea laughed.

Chloe smiled. "There is that smile I miss so much."

Chelsea was anxious to find out about Adam. "How...did Adam seem?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Adam is fine. He was born a lonely creep, and he will die a lonely creep."

"Stop it. I love that lonely creep." Tears filled her eyes. "I...messed up Chloe. We made promises and I didn't...keep...them."

She buried her face into her hands and sobbed.

"Oh, Chelsea. It's going to be ok. I promise. It will get better..."

Adam was sitting on the sofa, when he heard banging on his front door.

He got up and headed in that direction.

After seeing who was standing outside of the door, he turned, walked back over to the sofa, and sat back down.

The banging got worse.

Anita stood outside the house, looking through the glass door. "Adam Newman, you better open this door!" She continued to pound. "Open this door! I want to talk to you!"

Adam stood up and headed back over to the door.

He opened it. "What?"

"How dare you abandon my little girl?"

"How dare your little girl shove her tongue down my brother's throat?"

Anita's eyes widen. "Chelsea kissed Nick?"

"Unless you know of another brother?"

"Wow...Chloe didn't tell me that."

"Of course, she didn't. Why would she? According to Chelsea's best friend forever, it is still the scum of the earth's fault."

"Well, I'm sure she's sorry. Have you spoken to her?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I don't have anything to say to her."

"Adam, she is having your baby."

"I'm aware of that."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to hire the best lawyer I can find."

"You're really going to divorce her?"

"If there was a dollar on the ground, would you kill me for it?"

Anita ignored that comment. "Adam, I'm sure it was a mistake, just call and talk to her."

Adam looked down at his watch. "Ok, times up." He slammed the door.

Anita turned and started walking towards her car.

She opened her purse and pulled out her phone.

She dialed Chelsea's number. To her surprise she answered.

"What do you want Anita?"

"I just wanted to check on my baby girl."

"I'm fine, Anita."

"And the baby?"

"Fine."

"Have you talked to Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Yes, Nick."

"Why would I be talking to Nick?"

"Well, after your hot and steamy make out session, I just figured-"

Chelsea interrupted. "It was a mistake."

"Well, if you're going to make a mistake, that's the kind you want to make. Trading one rich brother for another, I taught you well. And come to think of it, Nick probably has more money than Adam, especially since he lives in a barn, which means more money to spend on you and the baby. He is also extremely hot, not like that really matters."

"Oh my God! Do you ever quit?!"

Anita continued. "I'm having trouble understanding, why you left? If Nick is your backup, you kind of have to be here to win him over. Although it seems like you already have."

"I don't want to win anyone over! Goodbye, Anita!"

"Chels-"

Chelsea disconnected the call.

Well, there was one person she wanted to win over, but he wouldn't talk to her.

She tried calling several times, but all she got was his answering machine.

She decided to try again...

Adam was on his way upstairs when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at it.

It was Chelsea.

He was just about to press ignore, when he thought about the child she was carrying. *His Child*

He answered. "Hello."

"Adam...I can't believe you answered. Better yet, I can't believe your phone is actually on."

He didn't respond.

She continued. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to make any excuses, I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry."

*silence*

She pleaded with him. "Adam, please say something."

"What do you want me to say, Chelsea?"

"I don't know, anything."

"You kissed Nick, after we swore we would never put anyone before us...me and you...and our child. Do you remember that conversation?"

"I do. I made a mistake, Adam. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose us."

"There is no us."

"Adam, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I mean it."

"I don't love Nick, I love you."

"You kissed Nick and I saw it. You didn't love me then, because if you did, it would have never happened."

"Are you really going to divorce me? After everything? After fighting so hard for us, when I had my doubts?"

"Was your tongue shoved down Nick's throat?"

*silence*

Chelsea fought back tears. "I...guess there really isn't anything left to say."

"Nope."

"What about this house, the funding for my line?"

Adam chuckled. "Anita would be so proud."

"I didn't mean it like that. These are just questions that have to be asked Adam. I need to know, if I need to find another place to live."

Adam walked into the master bedroom. "You can have the house and consider the funding apart of your settlement."

"Ok...thanks."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for our unborn child."

"Whatever the reason...thanks. Well, I guess that's it."

"Yep."

"Well, I'll text you when the baby is born. Goodbye, Adam."

She disconnected the call and started sobbing.

Adam tossed the phone on the bed, grabbed his bottle of scotch, and poured himself a glass.

He stared at it, then threw it up against the wall.

He picked up the bottle and threw it too...

Chelsea wiped her eyes.

She had to pull herself together.

She could not keep this up.

Her mood was affecting her baby.

So, she decided right then and there, that she was done crying.

It was her fault, so now she would just had to live with the decisions she made.

She picked up her sketch pad, and decided to channel all of her energies into work.

A single tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away, and started sketching...

It's the next day.

Chelsea opened her computer.

It was time for her daily meeting with Chloe.

"Hello, Besti."

Chelsea waved. "Hello! You look cute."

Chloe jumped to her feet and did a twirl. "You like?"

"I love."

"You should, it is one of your dresses."

Chelsea laughed. "It looks lovely on you, with your cute little bod." She looked down at her stomach. "And my huge, no large and in charge bod."

"Chelsea, you are not huge, you are just pregnant."

"Well, I feel huge."

"You are not huge, at least not yet."

Chelsea threw up her middle finger and they both burst into laughter.

Chloe plopped down in her chair. "Wait...what happened between today and yesterday?"

Chelsea was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your mood...it has changed! Your eyes aren't red or swollen anymore."

Chelsea shrugged. "I'm pregnant, I have a new fashion line. I actually have a lot to look forward to. Yes, I lost the man that I love, with all of my heart, but if it's meant to be, and if he loves me as much as I love him, he'll comeback. And if not, he won't, but regardless I'll be fine."

Chloe threw her hands in the air. "That's the spirit! You don't need that snake!"

"Chloe, you didn't hear a word I said."

"I heard you. I just chose to ignore some parts."

Chelsea laughed.

*buzzer*

Chloe jumped up. "I'll be back, someone is at the door."

A couple of seconds later she returned.

"Look who I found."

Chelsea smiled. "Hello, Nick."

"Hello, Chelsea. How is London?"

"It's different, but I like it."

"I just stopped by to see if Chloe heard from you. I didn't want to call, for obvious reasons."

Chelsea shifted in her seat. "Adam...did not come with me."

Nick's mouth fell open. "What?"

Chloe picked up a folder. "I'll leave the two of you alone...so you can talk. When you're done, just let me know."

Nick nodded. "Yeah...ok."

Chloe headed to the lounge.

Nick turned his attention back to Chelsea. "What do you mean he didn't go with you? Where is he?"

"He is still in Genoa City."

Nick sat down. "What happened?"

"He saw us...kissing."

"What? Chelsea...I am so sorry."

She smiled. "It takes two to tongue kiss, or have you forgotten?"

"That's not funny. I hate Adam, but I know you care a great deal about him."

Chelsea shrugged. "I do, but he wants a divorce."

"Did he just come out and say it?"

"No, I was on the plane waiting for him, and he sent me a text message, with a picture of the two of us...kissing. With a message, stating that he wanted a divorce."

"A text message?"

She nodded. "Yep, a text message."

Nick frowned. "What a douche!"

"He was hurting, Nick. You can't blame him for being angry."

"How are you, Chelsea?"

"I'm better. Not great, just better."

Nick shook his head. "I can't believe he didn't go with you. What a fool."

She cleared her throat. "Well...it's over and done with. And I don't really want to talk about him anymore."

Nick could see that she was getting upset, so he changed the subject. "So, tell me all about your new house in London..."

After leaving the Reily office, Nick headed straight for Adam and Chelsea's house...

**Part 2**

Gloria called Adam and informed him that the house had been sold, which meant it was time to vacate the premises.

He was in the process of tidying up, when someone knocked on the front door.

He looked up and was shocked to see Nick standing outside.

He walked over to the door, opened it, looked briefly at Nick, then punched him in the face.

Nick stumbled.

Nick reached up and touched his bleeding lip.

It was on.

He reached back and punched Adam, sending him back into the house.

Adam tried to hit him, but Nick had already struck him again, sending him flying across the back of the couch and onto the floor.

Adam tried to stand, but ended up falling on top of the coffee table.

Nick looked down at Adam. "You sent your pregnant wife a text, you low life?! Get up, Freak! If you want to fight, bring it on! Get up!"

Adam finally managed to get to his feet. "I should have...forwarded it to you."

"Shut up! Chelsea is a wonderful woman, and she deserves a lot better than you!"

"Like you little Nicky?"

"Yes, like me."

Adam removed his bloody shirt. "Why am I not surprised? I guess...it might have something to do...with her tongue sweeping out your mouth."

"Yes, I kissed her, and I wanted her, but she didn't want me. She loves you. Why? I have no idea, but she does. I saw her today...on Skype, and she's hurting. I can see it in her eyes, and it's killing me."

Adam sat down and propped his feet on top of the coffee table. "Well, hopefully it succeeds."

"I should walk over there and finish beating your a**. You are a fool Adam, and I don't even know why I came here." At that moment he thought about Chelsea, and the pain he'd seen in her eyes. "Yes, I do...because...I love Chelsea."

Adam jumped to his feet.

Nick continued….undeterred. "I love her, more than I hate you. She is everything to me...but you are everything to her. You have done every despicable thing on this earth, and yet she still loves you, but you can't forgive a kiss?"

Adam looked away.

Nick continued. "You would be the biggest fool on this earth, if you let her get away."

Nick left, slamming the door behind him...

It is after eight in London.

Chelsea has just finished eating dinner.

She washed the dishes, and put them away.

She looked around.

She was so lonely.

She missed Adam, but she also missed Chloe.

She spent the majority of her adult life, alone...running cons.

She was never really concerned, about building lasting friendships, especially with other women.

Things were different now.

She was not running cons, she had a legit career, and she was sure she'd made a friend for life.

She really wish she had her friend now.

She was all alone in a new country, and on top of that she was pregnant.

It was not that she was scared of being in a new country. She was use to that. She was scared of being alone and pregnant.

She'd never taken care of a baby. She gave Johnny to Victoria, as soon as he was born.

She did not think this through.

What was she going to do when she went into labor?

She was getting to know her neighbors, but it was too soon to be inviting them into the delivery room.

Maybe she should call Anita?

She sighed.

Anita would probably drive her insane, but hell...she was still better than no one.

She went upstairs and into the unfinished nursery.

She looked around.

The walls had been painted, and the shelves built, but there was still no furniture.

Not yet.

It was the only room in the house, that had yet to be finished.

That was done on purpose.

Chelsea was superstitious.

She didn't want it finished until right before her due date.

She was still a little cautious, especially after losing Reily.

She thought about him everyday.

He would always be her little angel...

She only stayed in the baby's room for a couple of minutes, before heading into the Master bedroom.

She walked in and sat down on the bed.

The closet door was open.

All of her clothes were in their place, but the other side of the closet sat empty.

It was Adam's side.

There was a huge void in her life, and she just couldn't escape it.

It was always...right there hitting her smack in the face.

This time it was the empty side of the closet.

Most days it was the empty side of the bed.

She could not believe this is how it was going to end.

She reached down and rubbed her stomach. "Whatever happens, and I do mean whatever, we'll be fine."

Chelsea looked down at her stomach, and started to sing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat."

She leaned back on the bed. "I love you, and so does your Papa..."

After leaving the house, Adam headed to the athletic club, and checked in.

He went down to the bar, to have a couple of drinks.

"Adam? What on earth are you doing here?"

He looked to the left. "Right now, I'm having a drink."

Sharon sat down. "What happened to London?"

"It's still there."

"Stop being a smart aleck." She sat her purse down on top of the bar. "Did you and Chelsea change your minds?"

Adam turned to face her. "No, she went."

Her eyes widen. "Why didn't you go? And what happened to your eye?!"

"Nick's fist."

"Are you telling me...Nick beat you up?"

Adam smirked. "I'm not answering that."

"You don't have to, because your face says yes."

"Ha ha ha. Sharon made a funny." He downed the rest of his drink. "I'm sorry, I am going to have to cut this short. I am retiring upstairs. This was a bad idea. Not really in the mood to answer anymore questions."

That statement did nothing to stop Sharon from continuing, her barrage of questions. "Are you living here?"

"As of today, yes I am."

Adam got up and headed upstairs.

Sharon followed him.

Adam unlocked his room door and went in.

Sharon closed the door behind them. "What exactly happened between you and Chelsea?"

"We are no longer together."

"Well, that's apparent."

Adam sat down on the couch and leaned back.

Sharon sat down beside him. "So, are you two getting a divorce?"

"Probably."

"What on earth happened?!"

"She kissed Nick and I saw it."

Sharon covered her mouth. "Oh...my God. I am so sorry."

He shrugged.

"Adam, we've had our problems, but if you need a friend, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Sharon, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

Adam sat up. "I'm fine, Sharon."

"If Chelsea is in London, then that means your baby is in London too."

"I am well aware of that, Sharon."

She crossed her legs. "So, what are you going to do?"

Adam shook his head. "If I had a dollar for every time, I've had to answer that question."

Sharon ignored him. "I'm serious Adam, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Adam smiled. "Yep."

Sharon looked at her watch. "I really have to go, I'm meeting my therapist." She stood up. "I could cancel...if you need someone to talk to...or you just don't want to be alone?"

"No, go ahead. I'm not good company right now."

"Ok...well...I hope everything works out for you."

"My name is Adam Newman, nothing ever works out for me."

She was just about to leave, when she stopped and turned. "Adam, you love Chelsea. Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

Adam smiled. "Don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

She threw her hand up. "Ok, it is none of my business. Goodbye Adam, and put some ice on your eye, it will help with the swelling."

She left and Adam looked down at the ring on his left hand.

He pulled on it, until it was halfway off.

He stopped just short of fully removing it.

Was this really it? Was he really done? Was he really going to let the best thing that ever happened to him, just walk out of his life? Was a kiss more powerful than his love for her?

He paused, then pushed it back on...

The next day, turned out to be an extremely busy one for Chelsea.

She met her new doctor, went to the market, had tea with one of her neighbors, and completed several new sketches.

It's around six and she is wrapping up her daily meeting with Chloe.

Chloe closed her leather binder. "I have fulfilled all the orders, and sales are still very good."

"I know, when I saw the figures I was extremely happy."

"I keep telling you, we are in the money!"

"I hear ya. Chloe, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I was thinking about, asking Anita to come to London. I'm pregnant, and I'm going to need some help."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Anita is a bit much, but I believe she'll do whatever she has to, for her grandchild."

Chelsea smiled. "Yeah, because that grandchild's father is filthy rich."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, that too."

"Well, it's settled. I'll call and ask her tomorrow."

"Good."

Chloe and Chelsea chatted a few more minutes, before saying their goodbyes...

Chelsea ended up having dinner with a couple of her neighbors.

It was late when she returned home.

She showered, slipped on her nightgown, and got into bed.

Bedtime was the time of day she missed Adam the most, because it was the only time of the day, she had no choice but to think, and she always thought of him.

It was also the time of day, when she wrestled with the decisions she'd made.

Maybe she made a mistake in coming to London? Maybe she should have stayed in Genoa City and fought harder to save her marriage? Maybe it was truly over? Maybe he just didn't love her anymore?

Chelsea was knee deep in maybes, when her cell phone rung.

She reached over and grabbed it.

She looked down at it.

It was Adam.

She answered. "Adam?"

"Chelsea, I think we should talk."

"I agree."

*doorbell*

Someone was at Chelsea's door.

"Um...Someone is at the door." She looked at the time. "I have no idea, who that could be. I'll get rid of them."

She got out of bed and headed downstairs.

As she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, her heart dropped.

She stopped and her eyes widen.

Adam placed his hand on the glass of the front door. "Hi."

The phone slipped out of her hand, and she hurried down the stairs, quickly unlocking the door.

She opened the door. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

She jumped into his arms, and planted kisses all over his face.

"I am so sorry. Please tell me you forgive me? Because if you came here to ask for a divorce, I'm going to kill you."

Adam laughed. "I forgive you."

He placed her on her feet.

She reached up and touched his eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Just a little fight, and in case you're wondering..." He winked. "I won."

"I'm just so happy to see you, black eye and all."

Adam turned.

He almost forgot, he had a car full of things to bring in.

"Go upstairs, I want to bring my things in. The driver is going to help me, and I don't want him sneaking a peek."

Chelsea looked down. Her nightgown was see through. "Ok..."

After bringing in all of his things, Adam headed upstairs.

Chelsea was sitting in the middle of the bed, when he walked in. "How do you like the house?"

He shrugged. "It's a house, it has nice furniture, I just love that you're in it."

She smiled and he sat down on the bed.

He reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. "How is Baby Love?"

"She's fine."

Adam's eyes widen. "She?"

"We're having a girl. I went to the doctor, and decided I could use some good news. You're the only person I've told."

"A daughter?"

She nodded. "A daughter."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to have to buy a shotgun."

"Do you even know how to shoot one?"

"Yes, a close friend of my mother's, taught me the fine art of shooting a shotgun."

*silence*

"Chelsea, when I sent you that text, I was angry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry that you saw me kissing Nick. It never should have happened."

"I will agree with that."

She reached over and caressed his cheek. "I still can't believe you are here."

"It's where I'm supposed to be. I still love you, Chels."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Like you did before?"

"Maybe even more."

She looked down. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, it's possible. My life sucks when you're not in it."

She looked up and into his eyes. "I feel the exact same way, when you're not in mine."

"I guess, we have to stop doing things, that will lead to our lives sucking."

She grinned. "I agree."

"Do you love me, Chelsea Newman?"

"Does the board love waives?"

"I don't know, does it?"

She grinned. "Of course, I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "And you too."

She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. "She has missed your kisses...and so have I."

He leaned over and kissed her...

It's later, and Chelsea is lying in Adam's arms.

She turned to face him. "Who did you fight?"

"Who do you think?"

She nodded. "Nick. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. We've been hating each other for a long time now, and long before you ever came into the picture."

"Adam, it is my fault."

He smiled. "Ok, partially."

"I only love you. I hope you know that."

"I know."

She kissed him. "What changed your mind?"

"I've done a lot of...not so great things in my life. All of them was far worse than you kissing Nick. If you can look past all of the things I've done, and love me anyway, I can forgive a kiss. And you are simply the best thing that has ever happened to me. There was life before you, there was life after you, and there is life with you. I will take door number three."

She caressed his cheek. "I am so glad you chose door number three."

"I was really angry at first, but then it turned to hurt. After that I started missing you, and that's when I knew I couldn't live without you. There was really no other option."

She leaned over and kissed him.

She looked over his shoulder.

The closet door was open.

She got out of bed.

Adam's eyes followed her. "Where are you going?"

She picked up his discarded shirt. "I'm going to hang up your shirt."

He laughed. "Now?"

"Yes, now." She went into the closet, grabbed a hanger, and hung it up.

She walked out of the closet and back into the bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and looked over into the closet. "Perfect."

He sat up. "Chelsea, am I missing something?"

She turned to him. "I've had to look at the empty side of that closet for almost a week now. It was a constant reminder, of what was missing. Better yet, what I didn't have. But now you're here, and I don't have to look at the empty side of that closet, or feel that constant pain in my heart. I love you so much, Baby. There was no love in this heart before you. When I think of love, I think of you. I will never do anything to jeopardize us again."

"I'm here, you're here...the past is the past. Let's focus on the future. You know what I see in our immediate future?"

"What?"

"Afterglow."

She smiled. "Come here."

He moved closer. "That's my line." And he joined his lips with hers...

It's the next day and Chelsea has just started her daily meeting with Chloe.

Chloe yelled. "Good afternoon!"

Chelsea waved. "Good morning!"

They laughed.

They often made jokes about the time difference.

Chloe noticed a difference in Chelsea. "Chelsea, you are positively glowing."

"Am I?"

Chloe leaned forward on her desk. "Yes, you are. Have you met someone? Come on, you can tell me."

Chelsea smiled and looked to her right.

Chloe's eyes widen. "You pregnant sl*t! You have?! He's there isn't he? I want to meet him! What does he look like? Is he tall dark and handsome? No, I bet he's a blonde blue eyed god, with a hot accent!"

Adam stood up and walked over to where Chelsea was sitting.

He kissed her, then waved at Chloe, and smiled. "According to you he looks like sh*t!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Chelsea, Nooooo! No! No! No!"

Adam smiled and whispered in Chelsea's ear. "You think she's happy?"

Chelsea laughed. "I don't know. I can't tell."

Chloe stood up. "Is he blackmailing you? Of course, he's blackmailing you! That pig! Should I come to London?! Of course, I should come to London! I'll bring Kevin, he will help us hide the body! I told you that once before, and I meant it! He will do it! Kevin will do anything for me..."

Adam and Chelsea laughed.

Chloe and Kevin actually ended up going to London. Not to end a life, but to celebrate the beginning of a new one. Chloe's God daughter: **_Anna Hope Newman_**

**The End**


End file.
